<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Flight by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525842">Take Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK'>PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Angst, Grian's dead yall, Griangst, Grianx Mumbo x Iskall, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft Grian, Minecraft, Mumbo - Freeform, Mumbo is going to spiral, Other, Poly!Arcitechs, Tw for depressive attitudes and unhealthy coping mechanisms in the future, Wing AU, hermit shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world he loved so much. But admittedly, it was getting a little boring. Not a lot of the other Evo members liked playing pranks on each other, or really interacted with him at all. They were all his friends still! They just had there own reindeer games. He turned back to the boarder and scoffed. “Why am i thinking like this? It’s not like im leaving perminately.” He gathered all his things and made sure he had enough food, and walked straight through that boarder.<br/>He then promptly blacked out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day another dawn on Evo. Grian pulled himself up out of bed, wings stretching out behind him as he glanced around to his grand snow base. It took him hours upon hours to build, but the use of his wings really helped him out. He flew into the air, diamond armor on his legs, head, and feet. He really couldn’t wear a chestplate with his wings; it was nearly impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew past his little train station and over to his large town, to investigate if the watchers had done any new special things. He glanced down at his communicator. Odd. No one else was active right now. “Oh is Taurtis afk-?” He asked allowed, stopping mid air. He quickly flew over to his best friends base/amusement park, a mischievous grin on his face as he pulled TNT from his inventory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? Grian always needed some. Just in case. He stalked up over to his best friend, seeing the man just standing there without a expression or movement. The man jolted up suddenly, and Grian screamed. “Run away run away!” He took flight, listening to Taurtis’s confused screaming. He laughed, quickly flying over to his city. He looked over to the beautiful buildings his friends were making, feeling pride swell up in his chest. He looked up at his tall buildings, preparing to get the resources out to finish his next project, but he paused. He heard a soft, airy voice. Not any of the other Evo members. He looked around, and faintly saw a few blocks of obsidian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would the watchers set up something like that?” Grian asked allowed, flying over to the two of three block high obsidian pillers. He saw another in the distance, and he felt a strong curiosity bubble in his chest. He grinned widely, and figured that maybe this was the way to the next update. And lord did he want to be the first to find it. He took off quickly, following both the soft voice and the tugging in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His flight only took a few minutes, he was rather fast after all. He stopped however, landing on the ground. In front of him the sky was shimmering. He saw life on the other side of it, so it couldn’t be a world boarder right? Grian placed his hands against it, feeling the strong resistance back. He looked around, trying to find something to break this barrier and find out why the watchers wanted him to come here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Grian a good 15 minutes of trying to slash, stab and hack open the boarder, before he realized the few bits of bright red in his inventory. He pulled out the TNT, placing as much as he could against the boarder. Was it overkill?? Yes. Was this going to be awesome?? Also yes. He curled his hand into a fist, sending a quick and hard punch to the blocks in front of him, as he zoomed off at hearing the hiss that came from the block. Within seconds, the blocks exploded and left the area in a general state of ruin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But the boarder had shattered. He watched it crumble in front of him and vanish. He glanced down at the geneal wreckage in front of him, quickly cleaning up as much as he could. Grian looked back at Evo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world he loved so much. But admittedly, it was getting a little boring. Not a lot of the other Evo members liked playing pranks on each other, or really interacted with him at all. They were all his friends still! They just had there own reindeer games. He turned back to the boarder and scoffed. “Why am i thinking like this? It’s not like im leaving perminately.” He gathered all his things and made sure he had enough food, and walked straight through that boarder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then promptly blacked out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian wakes up in a whole new world, and gets too meet a few new people just like him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian first came too to the sound of an explosion overhead. He slowly pushed himself up, looking down at the sandy beach he was now on. “What the- Where am I?” He asked, standing up and brushing sand off his clothes and shaking out his wings. He looked around the small island, and saw crafting tables and saplings galore. His eyes caught onto a sign in the center of the little island. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Welcome to Hermitcraft Season 6!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- Scar”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Grian covered his mouth as he looked at the sign. “I’m in a new world! Oh my god. The watchers let me go?? No they couldn’t have.” He mumbled, and jolted as the communicator on his wrist started to buzz. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grian has joined the game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Falsesymmetry: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Grian?? Who the heck is Grian??</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ijevin</b>
  <b>
    <em>: I have… no idea. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stressmonster</b>
  <b>
    <em>: I can go find out!! Im really close to spawn!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian looked around, and just quickly took off. His red and black wings quickly lifting him into the air as he zoomed off into a random direction. Usually he wouldn’t be so… shy. But he didn’t want to be thrown into conversations with people he really didn’t know, especially with his wings. They had been gifted to him from the Watchers, and he wasn’t sure how people outside of Evo would react to that. He felt his wrist buzz again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stressmonster: </b>
  <b>
    <em>No one’s here. Hey Grian!! Come back to spawn! We wanna meet you! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>We?? Grian turned off his communicator, flying to the top of a mountain and looking over the ocean. His eyes widened as he actually looked into it. What were those things in it? The oceans weren’t supposed to have life in them besides just blue fish. And those you couldn’t even see! He checked his inventory, only to see a piece of paper and his recording equipment.  He pulled out the paper and read over it, his eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Welcome to your new home, Grian.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The paper read, and it gave a quick run down on some of the things he had never seen before. There was new mobs now, Drowned, Dolphins, Fish, and even temples and ruins! He hadn’t ever heard of the watchers being this generous. Not to him at least. They hated him. Grian yelped as he heard an explosion, looking around and seeing three people flying. He saw the wings on their back, and his eyes widened, but for some stupid reason he quickly flew underwater. He looked around this underwater landscape, and he grinned as he saw what the paper had called a shipwreck. He swam over to it to investigate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian quickly swam into the ship, cautious of his air. He found a chest and pulled it open, grinning at the iron and lapis it held. He quickly swam back up, putting the valuables in his inventory before suddenly taking damage. He yelped, looking around and seeing the Drowned mob the paper warned him about, quickly swimming to shore. He scrambled up the mountain, watching tridents being hurled at him. He laughed excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. I can’t believe this! This. This is going to be awesome!!” He looked around the world, at the block generation. “Okay. Okay. Don’t get too over your head here.” Grian ran a hand through his hair, but he couldn’t stop the excited smile that pulled over his face. “Grian. You need to collect resources. Wool, wood, and weapons. You have to start mining.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah i see. Another guy who talks to himself.” Grian screamed and fell back into the ocean, gagging as salty water filled his mouth. “Oh heavens-!” He heard, before he was being pulled out of the ocean by a man with a glorious mustache. Grian quickly took in the mans appearance. Black hair and pale skin, wearing a suit, with gorgeous iridescent wings keeping them in the air. “Seems like the drowned are proper after you mate.” He flew them back on top of the small mountain. “So, You must be Grian then right?” He asked. Grian let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea! That's me, Grian!” He smiled, holding out a hand to him. The man in front of him chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mumbo, nice to meet you. False and Stress and real curious about you mate.” He smiled still, the expression nothing but warm and welcoming, “We should message the rest of the Hermits, tell them about you.” He said, more to himself than anything as he pulled up his communicator screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mumbo: Found him, He’s one of us.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Docm77: One of us!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Falsesymmetry: One of us!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stressmonster: One of us!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” He sighed, looking up at Grian who was just curiously looking at everything. “Your… not used to this stuff aren’t you?” He asked. Grian nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, the world i was in is still in 1.7.” He said, Mumbo’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is 1.14!” He said, and Grian laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” Mumbo grinned, and looked him over. “We need to call a Hermit meeting. You comfortable with that? All the hermits are just like us. I promise.” Mumbo smiled again, and Grian couldn’t help but say yes to him. He shook out his wings, drying them off as the two took flight. Mumbo started typing again as they flew. “We just started this world, your in luck! Hermitcraft is a thing we came up with. Its essentially a group of misfits, we all make videos of our travels and post them. A lot of people really like what we do.” Mumbo said, his voice oozing with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? I do videos too! This seems like fun!” He said, listening as Mumbo described the sections this world was in, explaining that they’d be different building styles and whatnot. Grian couldn’t help the surge of excitement that flowed through his finger tips. He was a builder at heart after all, and he was over the moon in learning all this. They were just flying to the shopping district. A few buildings were already in the works, and Grian felt a surge of energy he just hadn’t had in Evo. This was all new, exciting. And he was going to have so much fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian watched as others quickly flew towards them, each and every one of them having wings. It filled his heart with relief. He wasn’t an odd one out anymore. Of course, there was someone carrying another person. Grian frowned in concern, seeing her wings were rotting and thus unable to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Mumbo! This is the new guy?” He turned at hearing a heavily accented voice, seeing a larger man with a beard, and a visor over his eye. His wings were large and a darker brown, and yet seemed incredibly fluffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m Grian.” He introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Iskall! Nice to meet you! Your wings are amazing by the way.” He said, and Grian couldn’t help the flush that came onto his face. He wasn’t quite used to being complimented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” He beamed. He turned as the others gathered, seeing many faces and many wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get here?” A women asked. Grian looked at her. She was the one with the rotting wings. Her skin was a blue-ish gray, patched together. She looked like a zombie, the only thing bright about her was her bright orange hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh nice to meet you too?” Grian’s smile turned nervous as he looked the women up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! My bad! I’m Cleo, Zombie Cleo!” She smiled, and Grian nodded a bit. The others introduced themselves, Grian trying to memorize names to faces. But he knew it was a fruitless endeavor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mate, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get here?” Mumbo asked, sitting down on a rock as the others just sat on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea!! Story time!!” Scar grinned as he plopped down next to Cub. Grian chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I was in my old world, we called it Evolution, or Evo for short. I was building my little town of farms and whatnot, and i heard a void. I saw this obsidian piller and thought if was the Watchers, who kind of overlook our world and make sure we’re ‘playing nice’ or whatever. I followed the pillars and the voice, when i got to this boarder wall or whatever. Sooo I… Blew it up. And walked through. Next thing I know, I wake up on your spawn island.” Grian explained calmly. He looked at the others, some who already had diamond armor. But why was it glowing like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said your world was stuck in 1.7 right?” Mumbo asked and Grian nodded, earning a few gasps from the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord I’d hate being stuck in that! No beacons? No efficacy five? Awful.” Iskall sighed, and Grian stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait what?” He asked, and a few of the Hermits jumped up, eager to brag about their loot. Grian was shown tridents, told what enchantments were, beacons, everything. His eyes were wide as he listened to everything, Doc even handing him a trident and saying to try and throw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian quickly took that opportunity, aiming high and throwing hard. Doc whistled lowly as he watched it fly. “Damn, good arm Grian.” He said, his lips pulling into an amused smile. He took off to go find it, and Grian watched the mechanical wing the man had seemingly built himself. Grian yelled a thanks at him as he flew off, and the other hermits were kind of dispersing. But a blonde women- he had learned that was Falsesymmetry-walked up to him, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Grian! It’s nice to finally have a new guy on the server! If you ever want a healthy match of PVP, feel free to message the queen of hearts and body parts.” He grinned with a laugh, taking off. Her wings were sleek, and yet seemed robust. The others said their goodbyes, a few giving Grian some basic starter materials of food, and some iron gear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian looked over at Mumbo and Iskall, that last two standing there with him. The two smiled. “And if you want some redstone help, just give us a call! And feel free to drop by anytime. Okay?” Mumbo said, and Grian nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea man! Thanks!” He smiled, and the two took off. Grian quickly rushed to get resources, having already formulated a plan in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s plan… lead him to die many times by Drowned, thankfully he had built a little platform over the water with a bed to respawn in, but it was done. He had made a shipwreck in a bottle! And frankly, he was quite proud of himself. Grian had recorded the whole thing, even going back to the spawn so he could explain in a video what was going on. He swam into his starterbase, already planning on a megabase for this futuristic district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had dumped resources into his many chests, trying half hazardly to be organized with everything. But deep down he knew it would end up just like Evo; with chest monsters everywhere. He glanced down to his communicator, starting to type. He needed to figure out what the hell a conduit actually did, and had a plan to build one, but he needed a little bit of help. And one of the only people who were online were Xisuma. He sent him a quick message, going down to his farms and just collecting more food and eggs (those he was saving for Mumbo later). </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Xisumavoid:</b>
  <b>
    <em>Yea sure i can help you out! Just come on over. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian had quickly learned who his neighbors were. Mumbo, Biffa, Scar, and Xisuma. He rushed over to Mumbo’s base via the strip mine, that being the easiest way to get onto land to fly. As he ran, his mind briefly went to Taurtis. To Netty and the others. Did they miss him? Did they even realize he was gone? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Probably not.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Grian thought to himself, climbing up the stairs and shaking off his wings before taking off. He’d be the first to admit he was happy to be here. He could fly around without feeling like he was cheating, or that others were mad at him. The people in this world were so nice and accepting, they loved talking to one another and cracking jokes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the kind of environment his personality type thrived in. Fun, fast, and chaotic situations that one needed to adapt too quickly. In fact, that gave him an idea for a game they could all play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed at Xisuma’s base, looking around at how organized everything seemed. Especially in comparison to his own base. But it didn’t really matter to him. He was having fun again, meeting new people and starting on new adventures. Surely the Evo gang wouldn’t mind him being gone if it meant he was having the time of his life. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian finished recording, sighing as he just uploaded the footage onto his communicator to edit later. For now, Mumbo invited him over to relax for a bit (and probably to gloat about his base) and he wasn’t about to say no to something like that. He took off from his small cobblestone platform and flew the few hundred yards over to Mumbos base. He saw the raven haired man sitting on top of the structure, and he quickly landed next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mumbo!” Grian smiled, plopping down and rubbing his neck. His throat was starting to hurt again, and he had been thinking that he might have been too loud in his recording. His throat was murdering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Grian, you doin alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea! My throats just been a little sore for the past few days.” Grian smiled, leaning back and looking over the ocean. “But what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really.” Mumbo said, his voice trailing off and into a bit of an awkward silence, before the redstoner exploded, “Whatarethewatchers-?” He asked quickly, and Grian was slightly taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He laughed a bit, coughing into his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you first came here a couple of weeks ago, you said you thought this was the fault of ‘the Watchers’. What exactly are they?” Mumbo asked, reaching into his inventory and pulling out a bottle of water, handing it to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… It’s a little bit of a long story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got all the time in the world, mate.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two braincells with a death wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian looked back at Mumbo, the words resonating in his head for a second. “Well… You see.” He started out softly, sitting up straighter and wrapping his wings loosely around himself. “In my other world, Evolution, We started finding these pillars. These symbols made of bedrock and obsidian. If we did good deeds, if we followed what they told us to do, we were rewarded. Any sign of selfishness or cruelty was punished.” Grian scratched at the back of his neck, looking at Mumbo for any signs of annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they were… essentially the gods of your world?” He asked, Grian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Essentially yea. They watched over us and made sure we got through updates at the pace they wanted us too. Everyone on the server told me my wings were because of them, that I should be happy, and that I might be like them. But I don’t wanna be. It seems so boring. You build the same pillars, the same towers, without any change. You don’t seem to have any worldly ties. It seems… lonely. Besides, with my nature I’m pretty sure they hate me.” Grian curled up into himself a bit, his voice trailing off into a mumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nature? You mean your playful and silly attitude? You mean your work ethic and your willingness to try new things and learn?” Mumbo asked, a small and comforting smile pulling onto his face. Grian looked up at him, almost confused by what he said. “Do you not believe me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, yes- i mean-! I don’t know. I’m not used to all this. Everyone back home kinda just ignored me until I decided to blow up their base or steal diamonds. When they needed me to rebuild or replace stuff. People usually didn’t call me over to just have a chat.” Grian said, sighing as he shifted to face Mumbo. “But what about you? What about everyone else here? Why do you all have wings?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I shouldn’t tell everyone’s stories. Some are a bit personal. But I believe most of them come from a glitch. Something happened and we were spawned in with them. We don’t really question it.” Mumbo shrugged, “But people like Doc and Cleo have a bit more of a troubled history with their glitched parts. Not to mention they were already player hybrids to start. But hey, those sorts of things are in the past, and they make us look bloody cool don’t it?” Mumbo grinned, listening to Grian’s high pitched laugh as his head was thrown back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Now… just cause i’m curious. How fast can you go?” Grian asked, trying to change the topic. Mumbo perked up proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say a solid 50 blocks per hour.” He said, the feathers of his wings ruffling a bit. Grian just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only 50? I can get to a solid 100 without breaking a sweat!” Grian challenged. Mumbo stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna test that mate?” he asked. Grian stood up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First one to the fantasy district and back wins?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” The two shook hands, readying themselves at the top of Mumbo’s base, hands firm against the white concrete, legs bent and ready to snap at a moments notice. Their wings were open, Mumbo’s only slightly so he didn’t slam Grian into the ground on take off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three…” Grian started, a grin pulling at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two…” Mumbo glanced over to the dirty blond, not liking the look on his face. Chaos was aflame in his eyes, and it was almost unnerving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ONEGO!” Grian yelled, his feet pushing against the concrete as he launched himself into the air. He sped off, leaving Mumbo screaming in the distance. “EAT MY TAIL FEATHERS MUMBO JUMBOLIO!” Grian yelled behind himself, before looking straight ahead. He expertly dodged mountains and tall trees, hands out in front of him and helmet secured tightly to his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind whipped passed him, and he had to yell an apology to Scar for nearly crashing into him, but the two narrowly avoided each other. Grian smiled widely as the smell of the ocean faded into grass and trees, then back into that salt like scent. He saw the starting of False’s base, the start of the fantasy district. “HEY FALSE!” Grian called out to the building blond. He landed on top of her little mountain, grinning widely. He couldn’t even see Mumbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey Grian what’s up?” False flew over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m just beating Mumbo in a race. I’m waiting to see him before i bolt back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cheeky sod.” False laughed, and Grian joined in. “Oh I see him now!” False pointed out, and Grian just waved to Mumbo happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya!” Grian laughed, taking off once more and blasting past Mumbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little bas-!” Grian didn’t hear the rest of Mumbo’s sentence, laughing hysterically has he flew onto Biffa’s mountain. He landed carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or tried too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed as he was flying far too fast, collide face first with the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian experienced kinetic energy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Docm77: gg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MumboJumbo: hA </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MumboJumbo: OHNO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MumboJumbo experienced kinetic energy</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian respawned inside of his shipwreck, laughing wildly. He held his stomach and laughed until he fell out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Docm77: GG </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falsesymmetry: Omg i caught that on camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian clutched his stomach, his head thrown back in wild laughter. “Oh my god. That’s too perfect!” He stood up slowly, rushing over to Mumbo’s base. He swam up onto his platform and took off. He was still laughing by the time he got there, Mumbo standing frazzled by his bed. “Oh my god that was too funny.” Grian wheezed, landing on the little treehouse Mumbo had made. Mumbo just burst out laughing as he realized what exactly just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my- Oh my god. That was perfect. I should’ve been recording!” Mumbo laughed, the two just sitting on the platform and taking deep breaths to calm themselves down. “Soo i totally won that.” Mumbo grinned, yelping as he was hit on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you did not! If we hadn’t died I totally would’ve won!” Grian protested. He stood up. “Come on lets go get our stuff back.” He took off quickly once more, never seeming too loose his energy. Mumbo smiled at the new hermit as he flew off, sighing softly. Just another day in the Hermitcraft world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian landed on top of the mountain, quickly collecting his things as the sun went down. He pulled on his armor, held his sword in his hands and went back to his base after he messaged Mumbo that he’d be going to bed. He dived down into the ocean, using his wings to propel him underwater. His wings were sleek and rather small, nothing compared to people like TFC and Doc. His wings were built for speed and agility. He swam in through the neck of the bottle, popping out into his cramped base. He pulled a nametag out of one of his chests, and quickly took out a marker, writing ‘TAG’ in large and bold letters over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his camera again, starting it up and going to record. He explained the rules of his new game, writing them down in a book as he did so. He was grinning like mad, a fire in his eyes he didn’t even know his soon to be chaos was fueling. Grian was giggling to himself as he wrote everything down, quickly flying out of his base and onto the little platform. He shook out his clothes and wings once more, taking flight and rushing over to Mumbo’s base. He looked onto his communicator, finding Mumbo’s gamertag and noticing he had went afk for a while. He groaned loudly, just for now hiding in a corner and watching the chickens that had suspiciously filled Mumbo’s base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian ended up perching himself onto Mumbo’s enchantment station, one knee to his chest while his other leg dangled off the bookshelves. He kept throwing eggs everywhere, the occasional chicken spawning in. He hummed softly to himself, and was rather surprised that he had the patience to wait for Mumbo instead of just flying off to get someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Docm77: Does anyone have a few books to spare? I only need l 3. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MumboJumbo: Oh yea! Just come into my base and snag them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian pressed himself against the wall, hiding out of Mumbo’s sight just in case. He went to peak around the wall, only to find he was still afk! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being afk was a sleeplike state that was induced after a few minutes of standing completely still. For some people it allowed them to retreat into a mind space, for others it was just like meditation. But it allowed mobs to spawn near a player, or for machines to continue working. It was bad edicate to do anything to people while they were afk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian sighed, deciding to go for Doc instead, hiding next to Mumbo’s ladder and sitting there, waiting for the player hybrid to climb down the ladder into the place. He groaned loudly, walking over to Mumbo and poking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo jumbo you are afk.” He sang boredly, “I’m gonna take your mustache away-” He puffed out his cheeks as he got no response. God. He felt like a needy girlfriend. But he was so bored! You can’t blame him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud squeak rang past his lips as he heard a accented voice complaining faintly, the sound hovering above him. He quickly rushed back to his spot, practically bouncing up and down as chickens walked around the whole place. He heard a loud explosion, before a death message popped up. Shit. Grian quickly climbed up the ladder of Mumbo’s base, quickly getting Doc’s scattered things and rushing to put them in a chest before everything despawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was normal practice for him, as it had been mostly ingrained into his head that because of his speed he needed to help others with when they inevitably died. He sighed softly, making a sign and putting it on the chest, giving Doc directions to Mumbo’s base. He quickly slipped back into Mumbos base, and waited another ten or so minutes before he heard Doc’s grumbling as he climbed down the ladder. He pressed his wings into the wall behind him, seeing the creeper hybrid walking towards Mumbo. He rushed him quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian reached out a fist, punching Doc in the shoulder, threw him both the tag and the book, before bolting back up the ladder. “I GOT YOU!” Grian yelled in victory, laughing hysterically as he quickly climbed. Doc didn’t even manage to get a word in before Grian left, but he started laughing as well, rubbing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” He asked, looking at the book that had been thrown at him. “A tag game hm? Interesting.” His voice drawled menacingly, and he looked over at Mumbo. He took the items he originally came for, and left. Hey, he might be an evil genius but he’ll play by the rules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian landed on his platform, laughing hysterically. He let out a small sigh to calm himself down, fluttering his wings a bit to let out some pent up energy. He plopped down onto the cobblestone ground, looking up at the sky with a wide grin. So far he wasn't getting any typing in the chat from Doc. So he knew the other wasn’t angry at him for being hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched out his wings, looking to them. His wings were small compared to Doc and TFC. But he was pretty damn confident he could out fly either of them. He hasn’t been able to talk to Stress much, but he’s pretty sure her wings are smaller than his. It really didn’t matter though. What did matter, was that they were a group of people, all who had been deemed out-casts by others, or felt as such. And they found a home with one another. He found a home with them. And frankly, he kind of didn’t want to go back</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few days had passed, and Grian was plotting yet again. He was planning on going into Mumbo’s base, and building a little meeting room to propose his newest idea. He jumped down Mumbo’s water elevator, laughing to himself before getting stuck. He yelped, struggling out of the door before getting punched across the face by a slime block. Grian sputtered, looking at the machine that had knocked him to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Mumbo? What is this? An anti-Grian Machine?” He laughed, before quickly going over to Mumbo. He poked the man, seeing him just sitting down on the ground, eyes closed and in a deep meditative state. He giggled mischievously, looking around the area for the certain spot he knew would lead to the other side of the mob farm. He mined through a few blocks, putting them back as he walked through the small hallway. He wasn’t sure how Mumbo could get through these tight hallways with his huge wings. Even with his smaller ones this was difficult and tight. The hallway opened up to a slightly larger room, and he quickly made he way over to the ravine. He had already planned out the area he was going to use for this idea, and his inventory was filled with everything he’d need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later he was done, the gravel ‘accent wall’ done and a lever by his own chair. He grinned excitedly, opening his inventory and pulling out a nice red suit he had made himself with wool. He pulled off his red shirt, stretching out his wings to make the process easier. He looked down at himself. He wasn’t anything to sneeze at, but not some sort of model either. He was slim, having recently gained much more of a swimmers body than anything. He glanced behind his shoulder, where his wings attached to his upper back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red coloration of his wings molded down seamlessly into his back. He grabbed the white dress shirt he had gotten off of Scar (the two were rather similar body type wise), throwing it over his back and letting his wings slot into the opened section in the back. It was nice to be able to have others help him with clothing. Back home it was hard, given he’d always need help cutting out patterns in his shirts that allowed his wings to come through. But Scar helped him out big time, giving him a patterns to use to make shirts and whatnot. He buttoned up the white shirt, stretching out his shoulders. It was definitely a tight fit. But honestly?? It didn’t look half bad on him. He took the red suit jacket, and slipped that on as well. He had to reach behind him to zip up the area around his wings, so it fit better and looked a lot more professional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just lazily pulled the red dress pants over his gray slacks, and then groaned as he realized the green tie. He unbuttoned the jacket, and struggled to tie the tie around his neck. He privately messaged Scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian: hey dude. How do you tie a tie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GoodTimesWithScar: Oh my goodness. Your hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian: I knooooww.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian laughed a bit, but Scar told him he was busy right now, and he took that answer and just tried to pull up a video on his communicator. He took about ten or so minutes trying before he finally got it, and just then it came up on his communicator that Mumbo had stopped being AFK. He grinned, rushing up to the little window he had made behind Mumbo’s spawner. He heard Mumbo laugh at seeing him, walking up to the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked, and Grian just beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am here to propose the deal of the century!” He said, his smile wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here.” Mumbo said, smiling tiredly at the energetic body. Grian walked through the small hallway, beaming. “What are you wearing?” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Here to give You! The deal of a life time.” Grian said. “Also! What is this?!” Grian held up the tag, and Mumbo laughed. Grian just sighed. “Follow me! We mustn’t waste time.” Grian grabbed Mumbo’s hand, dragging him through the tiny hallway once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t really a professional entrance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s what I had to work with.” Grian laughed, getting into the ravine and climbing up the stairs, just dodging mobs and arrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not very safe either.” Mumbo laughs, taking his sword and killing a skeleton attacking Grian. Said dirty blonde laughed, getting to the room before the meeting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where my secretary works. If i had one.” He joked, and Mumbo laughed a little. He still had a grip on Grian’s hand, a part of him not wanting to let go of it. Grian was just. So excitable. His little giggles were adorable and it sent Mumbo into another plain when he managed to get the little gremlin to laugh. He didn’t romantically love the man, no. He wasn’t gay after all. But he loved the man platonically, despite only knowing him for a few days. Grian somehow had that effect of the other hermits. It felt like they all knew Grian all their lives already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Mumbo.” Grian said, letting go of Mumbo’s hand to sit down at the chair he had made. Mumbo sat in the chair beside him, looking over to him. “As you know, most of the hermits have these little groups of theirs. ConCorp, New Hermit Order, excetera. I want to propose a new group between us! You’re the only hermit i really know so far, so i wanted to make a partnership. So if i need redstone help you’d be able to help me, and vise versa!” Grian smiled, reaching towards the lever. “And the name of this partnership??” He pulled the lever. “BUILDSTONE!” The gravel fell to reveal the name, besides one stack of gravel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Grian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?? This is exactly why I need your help!” He laughed. Mumbo couldn’t help the little laugh that left him as he watched Grian shovel the gravel away. He looked at the logo Grian had on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, Grian. I’d love to have a partnership with you! I really do need the building help.” He smiled. Grian gaped at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that deathstar of your’s i doubt you do!” He said. Mumbo laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No seriously I suck when it comes to building.” Mumbo smiled shyly. Grian just laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! I’m glad to have you as a partner Mumbo! And the name is totally up for debate. I just kinda threw this together.” Grian added. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was sitting on the platform of his base, looking up at the sky and thinking of what to do next. Mumbo said yes to his proposal, He now had the tag, AND he couldn’t even go tag someone else! He huffed, going through the days footage and just starting to edit as he laid on the floor. A brief thought crossed his mind. He should go and find this world’s borders. He nodded to himself, standing up and saving the video as it was for now. He’d finish editing it later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawned, looking up at the sun as it was starting to set. “Better go quickly.” He muttered, taking off and flying up past the rim of his base so far. He just headed towards Scar’s base, just starting to fly without any real purpose of motive. He flew past the volcano that Scar was building, whistling to himself. “That man is a terraforming God.” He muttered to himself. He saw a outline of a person on top of the volcano, but paid it no mind. He just figured it was Scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, just feeling the wind in his hair and wings. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment, his eyes closing. He wondered what he should do next for his base, who he should try to get in contact with next. Grian dipped down closer to the water, letting the waves crash against his hand as he flew. He knew that there was mostly ocean for a few kilometers, but he didn’t really care. It would still be a nice and relaxing fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why did the watchers let me go?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought appeared in his head, sudden and quickly. He let that thought fester and stay. One thought grew into 2. Then 3. And before he could control it his mind was filled with negative thoughts and feelings. He felt fear gripping at his core, its ice cold hands restraining him. There was no where to land. His chest was heaving and he felt tears falling down his cheeks and the thoughts of him not being good enough roared through his head. The thoughts telling him he was a cruel monster. He wasn’t normal. Wasn’t okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian just flew into the ocean, letting the bitter cold water wash over him the soaked his wings and made it impossible for him to fly. But he didn’t care. He floated on the ocean surface, wings spread out as heaving sobs left his body. “Why would they miss me?” He heard himself say. He gasped for air, hands pulling at his hair. He knew this was a panic attack. He was prone to them. Taurtis usually helped him calm down. But he was out here, alone with only the ocean to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed water dripping onto him, and his eyes opened for a moment. Harsh stormclouds were forming above him, and he gasped. Oh fuck. The light dripping turned into a harsh and rapid rain, the ocean starting to twist and turn. He dived underwater to avoid being knocked unconscious, swimming back towards Scar’s island. Why couldn’t he see it anymore? How far had he actually gone?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he lost?? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked his head above the water to look around, only to get knocked under by a huge wave. Panic once again settled into his bones, the need to breathe burning at his lungs. He swam back onto the water’s surface, his wings just dragging behind him and weighing him down. Oh god why couldn’t he just get out of the water?? Why couldn’t he fly?? Another wave crashed into him, and it drove him deep underwater. Grian just started ti swim desperately, using his wings to propel him under the water the best he could. He needed to get to dry land, to breathe. He swam towards the surface a final time, his head spinning and everything moving far too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRIAN!” He heard a voice call out, and he felt a warm hand grab his. He was pulled out of the water and into someones arms. He could feel leather, but that was about it. His eyes closed and he gasped uselessly for air. “Its okay buddy. We’re gonna get you help. I promise.” Grian kept his eyes closed as the person re-adjusted their hold on him, and he was officially knocked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean he was flying to the border?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I just saw him fly past and i noticed the storm clouds! I don’t know what else he would be doing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian came too to hearing the two bickering voices. His lungs felt heavy, and before he knew it, he threw himself over the side of the bed, dry heaving and coughing up water and salt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GRIAN!” two voices yelled in unison. He just groaned in response, and he felt someone push him back into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god man, you scared us to death!” Grian’s eyes focused, and he noticed that mustache he was so fond of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum...bo?” He rasped, his voice sore from inhaling salt water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes its me, you absolute spoon.” Mumbo brushed some hair from Grian’s face. “Are you okay? Actually don’t answer that I know you’re not.” He said. Scar was standing behind him, a towel thrown over the water now on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea man. You took quite a beating.” Scar fretted, having taken off his jacket at some point in time. Grian put his hands on his face, grounding himself. He felt leather move around his arms. Oh, so that’s where the jacket went. He just groaned, closing his eyes again. “Grian?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. I had a panic attack out at sea. Came randomly.” He muttered, as Mumbo handed him some water to help soothe his throat. Mumbo frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you message one of us to help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t wanna bother you guys.” He said, sighing. Mumbo just nodded, helping Grian sit up. “And i was too far out. You wouldn’t have found me before the storm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian, you’re lucky i saw you from my little island.” Scar said, sitting on the bed and touching Grian’s forehead. “And you’re burning up!” He fretted. Grian just pushed his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay Scar.” He smiled, slowly going to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you’re not.” Mumbo said, pushing him back down. “You’re sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have a mustache. Are we done stating the obvious?” Grian shot back before he could control himself. He covered his mouth with his hand quickly. “Oh my god i’m so sorry I didn’t mean for it to come out like that!” He said, watching Mumbo for any signs of anger. He only got a light hearted laugh back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its quite alright mate. Guess i do sound a bit like Captain obvious don’t i?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4- The tides shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grumbo antics, as well as some new faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Grian. You need to lay down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mumbo I’m not a child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian was trying to get up, to go work on his base. But Mumbo practically strapped him down into a bed. “Grian. You have a fever, and are actually hot enough to cook an egg on.” Mumbo said. Grian grinned widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mate.” He said with a soft chuckle. Mumbo’s eyes widened and he smacked the sick man’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He huffed. Grian looked around. Oh, when did he get into Mumbo’s base? He could hardly remember anything. He tilted his head away from Mumbo before sneezing into his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...Why am I here?” He asked, “And not my own base?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can work on mine and make sure you’re okay at the same time. Scar’s working with lava and he didn’t want someone with a fever to be near hot objects for too long. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> here after you passed out on us for a second time. So I picked you up and brought you here.” Mumbo said, standing above the newest hermit. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hip was jutted out. The position drew a giggle from Grian’s lips when he saw it, and he sighed gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… I essentially have Mumbo Jumbo as my maid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. No. I’m not wearing a maids dress for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww come ooon!!! It would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me feel better.” Grian said cheekily. Mumbo sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian couldn’t believe his ears. This felt like Christmas and his birthday mixed into one! He had to school his shocked expression, before nodding. “Absolutely!” He said, before coughing into his elbow. “I can send you the outfit.” He said. And Mumbo was slightly confused and VERY interested why Grian had a maid’s dress on hand. He saw the sudden notification pop up on his communicator. He sighed, but when to go make his new best friend happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian was grinning ear to ear, his eyes were glowing with chaos as he tried not to laugh hysterically. He watched Mumbo walk of into the little room behind his spawner, and laid down with his eyes facing the ceiling to let the other get dressed in peace. He could hear the mustached man complaining loudly, yelling about how he couldn’t even get the damn thing on. He covered his mouth as he listened to this, only having to wait another 15 minutes before Mumbo walked out of the little side room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was short on him. Definitely so. But it was a classic esque black and white maids dress, with a very poofy skirt and a little cat head cut out into the chest, of which Mumbo had exposed. Mumbo’s black wings complimented everything nicely, the iridescent color showing in the torch light. Grian grinned widely, his eyes trailing down the others long ass legs. “D...Do you shave-?” He asked with a small chuckle, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian almost instantly fell back down again, his head spinning and his body feeling weak. “Woah there!” Mumbo ran over, the dress bouncing with his movements, “Don’t sit up okay? You might not have enough water in your system.” Mumbo said, digging in his inventory and pulling out a few water bottles and bread. “Eat and drink something okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian looked up and down Mumbo, grinning widely. “Yes maid~” He teased lightly. Mumbo rolled his eyes as his face went bright red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You want me to call you master now?” He joked, and Grian laughed loudly. Or tried too, before coughing violently into his arm and groaning. Mumbo sighed, pressing a hand to Grian’s head. “Oh dear, you’re still burning up. I’ll call Iskall over to bring some ice okay?” He said, his voice gentle and full of concern. Grian nodded, turning onto his side and stretching out his wings. Mumbo looked down at the brilliant red color, and absentmindedly pet the shooter limb. He jolted when he felt Grian shudder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-! Sorry I should’ve asked.” He said, looking away. He knew it was rude to do it. SO why did he?? Grian just laughed softly, exhaustion getting the better of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. Don’t worry. Actually… um… Can you maybe… keep going-?” He mumbled, unsure of how to phrase himself. Mumbo chuckled, sitting down on his legs. Grian folded his wings against his back again, and hummed softly as Mumbo started to gently pet them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, when was the last time he had such a… calm, domestic moment?? He couldn’t remember. Grian sighed, his eyes pulling to a close as his body tried to drag him into sleep. “Ah ah ah.” Mumbo’s voice cut through the serine moment. “No sleeping until you at least finish one bottle of water.” He said. Grian whined, taking a bottle and downing its contents. He heard Mumbo chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you forced me into a maids dress I can force you to drink water.” Mumbo rested his head against the bed, mindlessly petting Grian’s wings whilst thinking of redstone creations he could make this season. He had an idea for a shop, but it was vague. He only knew he wasn’t it to be huge, and sell everything. Looking down at his communicator he hummed, messaging Iskall to ask if he could get some ice to help calm down Grian’s fever. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the calm atmosphere. He felt connected to Grian, in an odd way. As if they met before in a past life, or some odd romantic crap like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook out his thoughts, looking over to Grian. The smaller hermit snored in his sleep, and he chuckled. “Goodnight Grian.” He said softly, standing up. He walked over to a mirror, looking at himself in the glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. I’m not too shabby now am i?” He asked no one, twirling his hips and watching the dress bounce and spin with his movements. It was honestly a little… short, on him. It went to about mid thigh on him. But he couldn’t help but think how absolutely adorable Grian would look in this. Then his mind wandered. “Wait… why does Grian have this anyways?” He asked, looking down at it. “Ya know… I don’t wanna know.” He said softly, looking back to Grian. “But at least it made him smile.” He sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair. “At the cost of my dignity.” He chuckled, turning around and walking back over to the sleeping man. He took the bed and water off the bed, putting them back into his bag before he sighed, sitting down next to him- crossing his legs of course he’s no heathen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo climbed out of his starter base to start working on his mega base, just completely chill in working with a dress on. What? It was comfortable. It let his legs breathe more. He paused after around an hour of work, hearing loud coughing from underground. He quickly flew down to check on Grian, shooting Iskall another message asking for ice. He got down and saw Grian was sitting up, coughing into his elbow. The sort of barking cough that leaves your throat sore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grian lay down, I’ll get you some healing potions.” Mumbo said, Grian shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mumbo… I wanna work on my base.” He said, clearing his throat and going to stand up. His legs shook under his own weight, and Mumbo walked over and picked him up, plopping him onto the bed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you’re better.” He said, and Grian just stubbornly went to stand back up again. Mumbo- absolutely not thinking about his actions- just pushed Grian back down and sat on top of him. His legs on either side of Grian and forcing him to stay down. The red winged hermit grunted at the weight, whining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhh what do we have here-?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two squeaked and looked behind Mumbo, seeing Iskall holding a shulker box with the a bright red, flustered face, and a slightly amused smile. Mumbo looked down at the situation just as Grian looked up, the two yelping as Mumbo scrambled to get off Grian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOTHING!” The two shouted, their faces bright red and Mumbo hiding himself with his wings. Iskall laughed loudly at the scene in front of him, head thrown back and arms around his stomach sort of laugh. The other two couldn’t help but join in. They were only interrupted when Grian erupted into a harsh coughing fit again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall rushed over, placing down the shulker box and pulling out some towels, wrapping the ice up and pressing it against Grian’s head. The two watched as Grian relaxed, his eyes closing. “Oh that’s nice.” Grian mumbled, not even realizing he was talking. Mumbo chuckled slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you better stay in bed Grian! You’re gonna pass out if you stand up again.” Mumbo fretted. Iskall glanced at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been trying to do stuff?” He asked, being able to feel the heat radiating off of Grian. Mumbo just nodded with a sigh. “Alright. How about you change out of that ridiculous outfit, and I make sure Grian stays in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here you know.” Grian huffed, but made no effort to move his head away from the cold Iskall was bringing him. God it really did feel nice. Iskall laughed, and Mumbo just rushed off in embarrassment to change out of the outfit Grian had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo.. You’re into maids huh?” Iskall asked, opening his huge brown and white wings. Grian could just barely see a bit of a golden tint to them as well. He stretched out the huge things, and Grian could hardly answer his question, just mesmerized by the beautiful appendages. “Grian?” Iskall looked at him, and Grian snapped out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, no, No i’m not. I just thought it be funny. Which it was.” He chuckled, grinning widely. Iskall laughed and nodded, turning around and leaning his side against the bed. He maneuvered his wings so one of them laid over Grian; effectively keeping him down. Grian started down at the feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall’s voice made him jump again, but he nodded, moving his arm out from under Iskall’s wing and running his hand over the smooth, fluff filled feathers. Iskall folded his arms on the bed, leaning his head against them and just closing his one eye. Mumbo came back and gasped at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come I didn’t  think of that!” He asked. Iskall laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you’re an absolute spoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scar climbed down the ladder into Mumbo’s base. “Hey Mumbo how’s Grian doing?” He asked, not getting an immediate response. He turned around, and his heart practically melted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three hermits were either on or leaning against the bed, the three of them asleep. Iskall and Mumbo had a wing draped over Grian, with the blond hermit asleep. His forehead was covered in a soaking wet towel, and the three of them snored softly in their sleep. Scar chuckled, quietly walking over and around Iskall. He took the cold wet towel off Grian’s head, pulling one out of his inventory and wiping off the water from Grian’s head. He opened the shulker box next to Iskall, and nodded when he saw it was completely insulated on the inside, and the ice was still perfectly frozen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you three, you there are definitely gonna be something huh?” He asked with a soft chuckle. He put down a shulker box of carrots he brought from the shopping district, wrote a note telling the three to eat when they woke up, and climbed back out of the underground base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>The avian’s are all there?” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The beings voice echoed gently. The being in question was tall, slim, and elegant. Their voice matched this perfectly, although having a slight venom in it. The word ‘avian’ was spat out of their mouth as if it were a slur. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes you’re Watchfulness.” A man bowed before the great being, not daring to make eye contact with them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“STOP! PLEASE! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Another voice from across the room sobbed. It was a man, clad in purple and gold robes, with dark brown skin, blond hair, and baby blue eyes. He was locked in a cage, a cage specifically meant to keep him trapped. “HES MY SON I-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“SILENCE!” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The being roared, and the celled man winced, but kept his grip on the bars in front of him. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Builder. You know as well as I do that the avian's need to be eradicated. Emotional attachment or not.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why?! Just because their smarter than the average human?! I-” The celled man, Builder, asked. Tears were slipping down his face. He didn’t want his son to die. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“That is enough out of you. Guards. Send him down to the jail again.” </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Around a month later, and the server was in unruly chaos. Pranks were going back and fourth, no one knew who started this. Grian was currently getting ready, brushing out his hair and feathers. Iskall had messaged him about coming over for Tea and toast, which needless to say, was a little odd coming from the Swedish hermit. So Grian was making himself look presentable, unable to tell why he was feeling so… skittish. He smiled as he got a notification from Iskall saying he was ready, and Grian quickly took off. He didn’t bother going through the nether highway, as for the most part it was easiest to go through the overworld. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Iskall wasn’t even that far away. All Grian had to do was fly past Scar’s base and take a little bit of a left, not straight like he had a month prior. Grian’s eyes flickered everywhere, admiring Scar’s volcano and all his beautiful terraforming. It was hard to remember that he only just met these people. It feels like he’s known the Hermits all his life. He paused in the air however, once again noticing a figure on Scar’s volcano. Watching him. He went to land casually, messaging Iskall he’d be a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He tried to act casual, admiring Scar’s base closer up, but he kept his eye on the figure watching him. Grian knew it wasn’t Scar this time. Scar was much shorter, and at this angle wouldn’t be covered in darkness. He and the creature made eye contact, and the being was rushing towards him as Grian lifted his communicator to take a picture, just as he took it though, he was tackled down by a mass around twice his size, cold hands around his mouth and long, thin fingers prying his mouth open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Grian tried to scream, fight back as best he could, but a pill was popped into his mouth. With a swift hand slapped over him, and a punch to the gut, he was forced to swallow it. The mass disappeared as soon as it arrived, and Grian turned onto his hands and knees. He coughed and hacked up a lung, trying to get the pill out of his system. He quickly messaged Iskall, telling him to come over quickly and that he needed help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>His body felt weak with his arms shaking as his vision blurred extremely.  A loud, repetitive thudding noise filled his head. His heartbeat maybe? He didn’t know. He coughed onto the floor, and in his hazy mind he saw red, and tasted iron on his tounge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“GRIAN!” he heard a voice yell. Everything soon went black, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>When he woke up he was in Scar’s base, in one of the little rooms inside the volcano. His head was fuzzy, and he groaned lowly. He heard a few pairs of footsteps rush up to him, and through his hazy vision he saw green, brown, and black. He blinked slowly, hearing a loud ringing in his ears. He could see their outlines now. Scar, Iskall, and Mumbo. See their mouths moving. But he couldn’t hear anything. He felt himself be picked up by strong hands, his upper half lifted off the bed and shaken wildly. He couldn’t move. The person’s grip was too tight. His mouth felt like cotton, and whenever he tried to form words his brain felt like it wanted to jump out of his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He coughed again, turning his head slightly. He felt blood leave his lips, or at least. He felt something drip down his lip. It sounded like a bomb had just gone off, leaving that high pitching ringing in his ears. He started to hear muffled sounds now, muffled voices talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Iskall!....hurting…. You need…. To be careful.” He slowly looked over at Scar as Iskall laid him down again. Grian tried to form some type of word, but it felt like he couldn’t even move his mouth. He twitched his hands, realizing he could feel his hands and now his arms since Iskall let go of him. He held up three fingers, tapping his index finger against his mouth, before his hand moved down to his chest. With all fingers except his thumb extended, he made a circular motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Water! Okay!” Scar rushed off to go get the other hermit what he asked for, while the other two hermits blinked in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Since… since when do you know ASL?” Mumbo asked, absolutely surprised. Grian didn’t have the energy to sign an immediate response. Iskall just smiled a bit, as best he could. Grian looked at the two. His two closest friends on this server so far. He could hear them better now at least, see them better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Grian extended a single finger, spinning it in a circle and leaving it at that. Mumbo just slowly nodded, not knowing what that meant. Scar came back with a glass of water, helping Grian sit up. The blond hermit gratefully took the water in one hand, his other putting his fingers against his lip and almost blowing a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re welcome!” Scar smiled. “But what happened?” Scar looked over Grian, the poor man looking an absolute wreck. Grian sighed, signing ‘one minute’ before chugging the glass of water that was in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know.” Grian said, his voice raspy. He coughed over his shoulder, sighing. He cleared his voice, “I was going towards Iskall’s when this… thing pinned me down and forced a pill into my mouth. And then vanished!” Grian sighed, looking over at Mumbo. “You always end up taking care of me huh?” He beamed, his smile wide but Mumbo couldn’t help but notice how upset he looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you okay- well. No. You aren’t okay you’ve been coughing and seizing for the past hour-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve wHAT-?” Grian squeaked. No wonder he felt like crap. Iskall winced, slapping at Mumbo’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yea, we called Doc in to help but. He hasn’t shown. He probably thinks its a prank.” Iskall sighed, closing his eye as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “We need to get Xisuma. Someone’s probably on the server then, and they mean harm.” He said, going to do just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But, Grian? If you end up needing a translator I'm right here for you!” Scar offered, “Sometimes my body doesn’t like working either, so I've had to learn sign just incase.” He smiled gently, and Grian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks Scar.” He smiled back, looking back up at the massive volcano above them. “Your base is… absolutely amazing by the way. I need to learn how you do this so easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Do what?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Terraform! This stuff is so hard!” Grian said, gesturing to above him. Scar laughed a bit, looking up before back down at Grian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yea it can be sometimes. But i’d recommend not moving around so much. I mean… You’ve had ike two seizures in the span of an hour…” Scar said, and Mumbo nodded, sitting down beside Grian on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You had us worried Grian.” Mumbo sighed, and Grian looked at the mustached man. He was disheveled, with his hair a mess and his skin was a shade paler than Grian remembered it being. Grian couldn’t help the pang of guilt that ran throughout his chest. “We thought you were going to perma-die.” Mumbo’s voice shook ever so faintly, his wings ruffling out and covering most of his back. Grian’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yea man. It was terrifying. We couldn’t get you to wake up between seizures. I thought you just fell and hit you head too hard at first.” Iskall said, sitting down on the floor and reaching out. He grabbed Grian’s hand, the other placing the empty glass on the floor. “But then Scar suggested magic and. I freaked.” Iskall sighed, thumb rubbing lightly at Grian’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Iskall was about to kill Doc for not coming, had you not waken up.” Scar smiled, running a hand through his hair. “But i’m glad you’re back with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Grian tried to sit up, wanting to apologize for being so stupid, but Iskall pushed him down. “There is no way in nether i'm going to let you move around right now.” He said, “Don’t make me pin you.” He said, trying to threaten him lightly. But the response he got surprised him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Please? You’re warm.” Grian mumbled, face a light pink. More he was embarrassed than flustered it seemed. Iskall just smiled, shooing the other two hermits before placing a bed down beside Grian, just plopping onto it and extending his long wing over the small hermit. He didn’t mind this at all, in fact, it was actually adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You two want hugs too?” Iskall asked as a joke. Scar jumped at the opportunity, however, making the trio laugh as the tiny hermit plopped onto Iskall’s chest. Iskall just held an arm out to Mumbo. “You might as well dude. You look like you’re about to cry and I wont allow that.” Iskall said. And Mumbo sighed, placing another bed down and kicking off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Heathens, all of you. Not taking off your shoes before laying in bed.” Mumbo muttered fondly. Iskall laughed, kicking them off whilst Scar did the same (although he did struggle a bit. Iskall looked over to Grian, the other hermit barely poking out from under his wing, curled up with his eyes closed, arms wrapped around his pillow with his cheek pressed against it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s so cute when he’s not the definition of a chaotic neutral bar- woah Mumbo are you okay-?” Iskall had too cut himself off when he heard a sob leave the second tallest hermit. He turned his head, seeing Mumbo hiding his face in his hands. Mumbo’s shoulders and chest heaved with soft sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck. That. I.” Mumbo tried to get the words out of his mouth, but they kept getting interrupted by tears. “He scared the shit out of me.” Mumbo ran his hands through his hair, trying not to be loud and wake up Grian. Iskall sighed, grabbing Mumbo’s arm and bringing the other to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I know Mumbo… He scared all of us pretty bad.” Iskall said gently, and Mumbo turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Iskall’s, hiding his face like a child in their mothers arms. Iskall just let him, shushing him with gentle words while Scar moved to be behind Mumbo, hugging the tall hermit as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward big spoon. Scar pressed his forehead gently into the small of Mumbo’s back, humming a gentle song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After about 20 minutes, both Scar and Mumbo had fallen asleep, and Iskall just accepted his role as “group pillow”. His currently VERY numb wing thats resting under him. He couldn’t even lift his chest to extend his wing, as Mumbo and Scar were right there. He looked over to Grian, and smiled softly.  He slowly pulled his communicator off of his wrist, his arm still trapped by a snoring Mumbo. He took a picture with it, sending it to their group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85 has sent an image</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Stressmonster101: oh my void thats adorable. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85: its been 85 years since i last felt my right wing… </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Docm77: Same</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85: wait what</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Iskall85: dOC-! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>Iskall held a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. He couldn’t help a few giggles that left him, the wide grin on his lips, or the tears in the corners of his eyes as he held back his full blown laughter. He let out a sigh as he calmed down, not bothering to read the others responses as he stared up into the top of Scar’s volcano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered. Danced over possible ideas and theories as to what was going on. He thought about the Watchers. Grian’s sudden appearance here without Xisuma’s clearance. Green, tired eyes looked at Grian, his curled up state having not moved an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if Grian is lying to us?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. But… It was a plausible idea. Iskall himself wasn’t so… open with his past when he first came here either. But its not like he was a danger to the server right? It’s not like hes started a civil war or anything-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall shook his head. No. Grian was their friend. He’s never killed anyone, never greifed (on purpose), and sure he’s practically a god at impractical jokes but those are just that! Jokes! He let his only good eye close, his other creating a soft green glow. He willed those thoughts to go away, and he let out a few slow breaths to calm his breathing. To hopefully relax. But something felt so unbelievably wrong that his training wouldn’t allow him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent a message to Xisuma, explaining what had happened and asking him to check the log files. He looked around the dim volcano, unsure of how Scar made this place unspawnable. Probably carpet. Lots. And lots. Of carpet. He chuckled to himself, although he was on high alert for anyone walking in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Recurrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A week or so had gone by since that seizure Grian had had, and the- person? Figure? - for feeding him that pill. Iskall and Mumbo had taken turns taking care of him for a day or two, but Grian kept insisting that he was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian had a fever that wouldn’t break no matter what potions he tried, he began getting hives at the base of his wings, and he kept occasionally getting these headaches that would just incapacitate him. He hadn’t told anyone of this though, as everyone was too consumed in the prank war. He didn’t want to bug them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So currently, Grian was flying around the G-team base with Tango. Grian was building up the walls while Tango was doing redstone and occasionally bringing Grian the materials he called out for. Grian could feel himself sweating excessively, and he was desperately trying to ignore the intense itching on his wings. He landed on the edge, his eyes closing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...How long have I been awake?” Grian mumbled, unintentionally panting. He felt his hands starting to shake, and his head twitched to the side. He felt his eyes starting to close, and something in his gut screamed at him to get help. “T...Tango-” He mumbled, trying to get the nether borne to get over to him. “Tango!” He managed to yell, but he was starting to stumble on the edge of their building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tango had turned when he thought he heard Grian call his name, assuming he needed another stack of blocks from the shulkers by him. But he started flying over as Grian called for him a second time. “Hey Grian? You okay-?” He called out as he quickly flew closer. He noticed the other shaking and stumbling. He gasped as Grian fell backwards, into open air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GRIAN!” Tango yelled, quickly going to fly after him. His leathery, nether made wings flew as fast as they could, pure red eyes trained on Grian. The two were falling fast, Tango with his arms outstretched and Grian just in freefall. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t Tango’s concern right now. He grabbed onto one of Grian’s hands, outstretching his wings and catching them both mid air. He hugged Grian to him, holding him firmly. Tango flew down onto the ground, boots hitting grass right by the truce flag. He set Grian down, noticing the heavy sweating and the general flushed skin. His teeth worried at his lip, and as a anxious habit, he tugged at his horns. He felt something hit at his feet, and he looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tango gasped as Grian started to seize, small gasps leaving him. “Uh-Uh-Uh-?!” Tango panicked, not knowing what to do. Impulse was over at the Star team base, working on something or another, he might be able to help! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up Grian despite his better judgement, Tango rushed over to the other teams base. “IMPULSE I NEED HELP NOW!” Tango yelled, and said man looked over with a hum, before he practically screamed and yelled at Tango to put Grian down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two forced Grian onto the floor, backing away as neither of them knew what do to. Tango was tugging at his horns, trying to think of something. But he had no idea what caused this! “Grian didn’t hit his head or anything! He was just building the base when he suddenly called out to me! I-I don’t know what happened but next thing I know he was falling!” Tango yelled, just nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse paced back and fourth, keeping his eyes on Grian. “Well I know for a fact you’re not supposed to touch someone thats seizing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tango!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do?! Let him seize on the grass!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Impulse yelled. Both of them snapped their heads to the side as they heard the door open. In came Doc, a few shulkers in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I bought out Con Corp of there Tnt an-” Doc paused at seeing the scene in front of him, dropping the shulkers and running over quickly. “What the hell happened?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know!” Tango and Impulse said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were working on our base when he suddenly passed out and fell off the base!” Tango said. “I caught him mid air and then he started seizing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fever?” Doc asked, not wanting to touch Grian right now so the other didn’t get hurt. But he did pull off Grian’s diamond helmet. He took off his lab coat and put it under his head, just gently pushing Grian onto his side and leaving him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I could feel.” Tango said, and Doc stared at him like he was dumb. “Wha- ooh yea im a nether born-” Tango flushed in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But he definitely does have a fever, and from what I can see hives on the base of his wings. Thankfully this means he doesn’t have any brain damage. Unfortunately this means we don’t know what’s causing this.” Doc said. “How long has it been?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… around four minutes.” Impulse said, hands gripping and releasing. Doc gave a slight nod. “I’ll message Mumbo. He seems to be really close with him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Not right now. Mumbo has been doing a lot for Grian recently. We should let him have his breaks.” Doc sighed. He sat down beside Grian, just telling Impulse to go get ice from either the shopping district or from Stress, throwing him a few diamonds just in case. Doc grinned when Grian finally calmed down, going limp. Impulse and Tango quickly rushed out of the base, flying swiftly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc kept his eyes on Grian, touching his forehead gently with his non-robotic arm. “You are becoming quite the problem hermit huh?” He asked to air, sighing. “I wonder what you’re allergic too then. You have to be if you’re getting hives.” Doc mused, pulling out a book out of his inventory. A journal. Totally a journal. Not a diary what so ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his legs, pulling out a quill and starting to write down observations. The heavy sweating, fever, seizures, and hives. They might be in the middle of a quote un quote “war”, but that does not take precedence over a man’s, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their friend’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> physical health. Doc leaned over Grian, his robotic hand touching the hives on Grian’s wings. He’d have to ask Cleo and TFC about this then. Those two knew a lot about a lot of things. TFC being as old as he is and Cleo being as smart as she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He looked down when he heard Grian grumble, and he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank Void you’re alive.” Doc said, sitting back on his ass and crossing his arms. “Now.” He said, lightly hitting Grian’s arm with his ‘journal’. “How why the actual nether are you outside working with a temperature so high </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tango</span>
  </em>
  <span> says you’re normal body temp?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian didn’t sat anything, didn’t move. Doc wrote down that Grian had a hard time ‘waking up’ after one of these seizures. He didn’t dare hostile him any further, in fact he moved away from him. Grian coughed, a large amount of blood landing onto the stone floor. Doc winced a bit at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian? Did you bite you’re tongue?” Doc asked in a more gentle voice. He got a slow nod in return as Tango and Impulse burst back in with armfuls of ice. Not in shulker boxes. Just. armfuls of ice. That was quickly melting in their arms as they rushed over. Doc placed down a few shulkers for them to put the ice into, and turned back to Grian. “Can you sit up?” He asked, trying to keep his cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded calm and collected on the outside. Not only to ease Grian but the two very nervous Netherborns. Internally however? He was just as scared as them. His heart was racing just as fast as his brain, and he felt panic gripping at him. But he remained calm. He watched Grian slowly sit up, Tango rushing to his side and helping him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian muttered something, but it was all slurred together. Tango kept Grian sitting up with an arm wrapped around his side. “I’m calling a Hermit meeting. This doesn’t feel like a normal illness or even allergies.” Doc said, teeth worrying at his lip. Tango nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there like… anything I can do to help?” Tango asked. His eyes were practically the size of Keralis’s he looked so worried. Doc frowned a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Other than keep his temperature down, find something for the hives on his wings, or keep him locked in bed, there’s not much we can do I think-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happen Before.” Grian muttered, and the three looked at him. “Bout a week ago. Fever hasn't broken.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” the Trio yelped, Doc pulling ice out of the shulker and wrapping it up in his discarded labcoat for now, pressing it against Grian’s forehead. The player relaxed, letting out a shaky sigh. Tango wiped blood off the others mouth, and Doc faintly heard the mumbled apology that left Grian. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tango? Do me a favor and take him to Stress’s ice castle. That’ll make sure he stays cold. I’ll bring you both layers so you two don’t get hurt either okay?” Doc’s voice was shaking. This was even more of an emergency than he thought it was. Tango nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on bud, lets get you laying down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But G team-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The G team will be alright man, You’re taking a nap while we figure out how to help you.” Tango held Grian in his arms, holding him Princess style as he and Impulse walked out of the base. “You sure it’s okay to carry him? I thought touching people with seizures was bad?” Tango asked before taking off. Doc nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During a seizure yes. It’s dangerous. But after one it should be okay as long as you do not throw him around carelessly.” Doc said, and then started to message everyone on the server about what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall had been working on the train station when a few notifications rang out on his communicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Docm77:</em>
  </b>
  <b> Emergency meeting. Is the yard area of Con Corp okay to use for this? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GoodtimewithScar</em>
  </b>
  <b>: Absolutely! I’ll head there! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall frowned deeply, wondering what was going on. They were in the middle of a prank war. Why was Doc calling a meeting? Was this in itself a prank? Iskall shook his head. No, absolutely not. Doc wasn’t like that! Iskall climbed up onto the foundation of the train station, before he flew off towards Con Corp, seeing other hermits doing the exact same. False and Cleo looked just as confused as he did when they all landed at the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Iskall asked, walking in through the gate when Cub waved them over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea my friend.” Cub offered a nervous smile, Scar having set up a few quick benches for everyone to sit on. Iskall quickly offered to help, having a few blocks already in his inventory, but Scar waved him off with a polite smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, i’m already done.” He said, looking in the sky for the others. It took about twenty minutes for everyone to assemble, Doc pacing and holding a open ‘journal’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Mumbo asked, sitting down next to Iskall. He scratched at his mustache a bit as he spoke. A nervous habit. Iskall wrapped one of his wings around him, letting Mumbo lean against him. The arrangement was unspoken, and no one made any comment on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian had a seizure.” Doc said, looking at everyone with his eye wide. "He has hives on the base of his wing and he told me his fever of over a hundred degrees hasn’t broken </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a week</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Doc said. “Somethings wrong here. This isn’t an allergy or anything s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could this be from that pill?” Scar asked without realizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Doc asked. Xisuma sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Iskall have been trying to keep this quiet so no misfortune events happened. But yes. Someone got onto the server and forced some sort of pill into Grian’s system. I’ve drawn blood and am currently testing it but. Nothing yet.” Xisuma said calmly, standing up and walking over to Doc. “Where’s Grian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stress’s base. He’s with Tango and Impulse. I figured him being in an ice biome would be good for his fever.” Doc said, sighing. “Sorry Stress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! I’ll go over there now to make sure the three are okay.” Stress said. Doc shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t, just incase this is contagious. Grian isn’t a mob hybrid like me, Tango, and Impulse. Thus the illness he has would be less likely to transfer over to us.” Doc said. Everyone gave him an odd look. “What? I know about mob vs. player illnesses!” He said. Mumbo just sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going anyways. He needs help and a translator probably.” Mumbo pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he regained consciousness from his last seizure, he couldn’t talk. He was doing sign language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know sign language though?” Doc tilted his head faintly, hardly aware his head moved. Mumbo flushed a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Might be taking some lessons from Scar. Just uh. Just in case! Yea.” Mumbo smiled, scratching the back of his neck and putting a hand on his hip. Iskall rolled his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. alright. I’m coming too. If it was contagious we would’ve gotten it already.” Iskall shrugged. “Best to quarantine the people who may have it till it passes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then should I go too?” Scar asked, blinking owlishly as he looked from Doc and Iskall to Cub. “I mean the four of us did kinda end up cuddling. So.” He shrugged. Iskall and Mumbo both flushed this time, looking away and Cleo cooed tauntingly. The two both shot her a glare, and she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But yea, come on Scar.” Mumbo then took off the Stress’s castle, Iskall, Doc, and Scar following behind. The other hermits just gave each other odd glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo… Meeting over?” Cleo asked. Xisuma chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to gHASTS?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was wide eyed, practically grinning as he talked to Tango and Impulse. He had no idea the two were netherborn’s, he just didnt question why they had a different wing type than the rest of them. Tago and Impulse laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you think I make my ghast cannons?” Impulse teased, leaning over the bed Grian was currently laying on. The two netherborns were covered in blankets, to make sure they didn’t get too cold. Grian had been told if their internal temp got too low they’d get really hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you just tricked them into the minecarts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can comunicate with blazes.” Tango grinned, enjoying Grian’s excitable nature even when sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Grian laughed, “Okay. Now you’re screwing with me.” He said with disbeleif. He had a blanket on top of him but he was still sweating. He was laying on his stomach, with ice on his wings to help with the hives. The three had agreed on letting Grian stay topless; they were all guys anyways. Not like it mattered too to much to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not! We’ll show you when you get better!” Tango laughed, impulse nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when this civil war is over.” Impulse grinned widely, “And we hold victory over you’re team.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not win. Definately not.” Grian laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have Xisuma~” Imuplse cooed, and the three laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Uh… we have no other qualifications other than pure chaos so-” Grian admitted, and Impulse laughed loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Void that’s fair. We’re all law and order and you’re team is all Chaos. I should’ve guessed from someone who called Iskall ‘Iskgall’.” Impulse leaned back onto his butt, letting out a sigh as the trio tried to stifle their giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Its basically the same thing right Tango?” Grian asked, before his arm wrapped around his mouth and he coughed violently. His back arched as he coughed and hacked, Tango standing up and going to grab tissues. Impulse gently rubbed Grian’s back, warm hand against Grian’s feverish skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask if you’re okay, but I know you’re not.” Impulse sighed. Grian nodded as he groaned, holding his throat. “Want some water?” He asked, and Grian nodded again, leaning up and signing ‘please’. Impulse nodded, going to grab a bottle of water from somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian sighed deeply, laying down on his stomach. Tango came back over. “Any blood?” He asked. Grian looked at his arm and nodded, holding a hand out for a tissue. Tango handed him one with a frown. “Man. You sure a healing potion won’t work?” He asked, tilting his head. Grian said no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t worked before.” Grian rasped, sighing. Tango nodded, but grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re part mob? Would a potion of harming work?” He asked jokingly, trying to lift the others spirts. Grian laughed softly, Impulse walking back into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know. I’d be willing to try it at this point.” He smiled, grabbing the water once it was handed to him. He chugged the water quickly, sighing deeply. “I just want to know what the nether happened to me.” He muttered. Impulse shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. I don’t think it’s a virus.” Impulse mused. “Viruses usually don’t stay in the body for more than a week. It could be a bacteria?” He suggested. Tango shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good with player diseases. Im more well apt with netherborn and mob stuff.” He said. “Huh?” He suddenly was sitting on the bed. “These hives seem to be very… neat.” He said, waving Impulse over to look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Grian asked, looking over his shoulder at the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea! This is… freaky.” Impulse scratched at his chin, curious. “Ooh this could mean its a parasite! Like ring worm?” Impulse said, looking at Tango. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?!” Grian asked again, but was accidentally ignored by the two netherborns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Maybe a new breed?? Broken nether portal worm?” Tango asked with a joking tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Grian gasped. And the two netherborn flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea! The hives look like a broken nether portal!” Impulse said. “Like a nether portal with… four or so broken blocks.” He mused, reaching out and gently touching the hives. Grian gasped, flinching away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Void that hurts-” He hissed. Impulse pulled his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry!” Impulse smiled nervously. “But do you know what this is?” He asked, and Grian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats a Watcher symbol.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revalations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tango and Impulse didn’t get a moment to even think about what Grian just said before four other hermits flew into the room. Mumbo, Iskall, Stress, and Scar. Mumbo looked worried as he rushed over to Grian, and Iskall walked over to Tango and Impulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s he doing?” Iskall asked, and Tango started to walk away from Grian. Impulse and Iskall followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno man. We just noticed that the hives on his back looked really specific, and he said it looks like a Watcher symbol.” Tango said, and Impulse nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, we noticed after he started coughing up a lung.” The shorter netherborn said. Iskall nodded slowly, looking over to Mumbo and Grian. “Wow. Mumbo’s sure worried about him.” Impulse chuckled. Iskall nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. The two sure have gotten close quick.” Iskall chuckled softly, walking back over towards Mumbo and Grian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Mumbo asked, kneeling down beside Grian and putting his hand on the others head. Grian sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m okay Mumbo. I think.” He tried to smile, but even Iskall could tell it was forced. Mumbo gave a slight nod, removing his hand from the other and sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need rest Grian. When was the last time you slept?” Mumbo asked, standing up fully as Grian shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tired.” Grian sighed. “I’ll be fine.” he slowly sat up, trying to look over his shoulder at the base of his wings. He squirmed a bit, reaching out and starting to scratch at his wings. “Fuuck.” He muttered, feeling itchy all over now that he he acknowledged the sensation. Tango rushed up to him, pulling his hands away from his wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now! We don’t want you itching yourself raw there!” He smiled, glancing towards the others for any possible help. The rest of them just blinked, before Scar pulled out some wool from his inventory, rushing over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here!” He smiled, quickly wrapping the wool around Grian’s hand’s so he couldn’t itch at his wings. He tied the wool up with some string as Grian started to writhe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God. It itches so bad.” He muttered, and Iskall sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know Grian. We know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was suddenly interrupted when Doc, Xisuma, and TFC flew in quickly, Doc yelling. “STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gasped, backing away quickly as TFC walked closer to Grian, keeping his distance as he looked at the hives on Grian’s back. Xisuma and Doc’s breaths hitched, and Mumbo and the gang grew confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” Mumbo asked quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stay away from him. You all are going to be quarantined in here as well for the next week or so. In separate rooms. Tango and Impulse are included.” Xisuma said, and the group exchanged a odd glance. Whatever Xisuma says goes for the most part. “This is for the safety of everyone on the server. Everything will be put on halt until this is over. I will be providing each of you food, water, and other necessities.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea but whats going on?” Iskall asked, looking down towards the admin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain once you all leave Grian’s side-” Xisuma was cut off by Grian himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I deserve to know whats happening here!” Grian protested, and the others agreed with him. TFC sighed deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian has been infected with a illness made specifically to target avians. Thought to have died out when the avian purge happened.” TFC said, “Which is something I don’t expect you all to know. It doesn’t get taught almost anywhere.” He crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the best thing we can do right now, is seperate you guys, and make sure each of you stay safe.” TFC finished, and the group hesitantly nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the castle each of them were given there own separate areas, although most of the castle was unfinished. Doc was staying in the area, to make sure no one got in or out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Builder sighed, locked up heavily in a cell. It wasn’t as if he could die, nor could his sister, so he wasn’t too worried about them. Their ‘son’ however? That was a different story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick tug at the chain gave a satisfying noise, but not much else. Around him was obsidian, sandstone, and bedrock. Torches lit up the jail cells, and right across him he saw his sister. The once mighty protector of the universe. She was now chained up like a dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do? He’s going to kill all those players I-” Builder panicked, but the cold glance from his sister shut him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can dream walk right?” She asked, and Builder nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh duh. I created it?” He snipped. And she sighed, of course he wouldn’t get what she was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How close do you have to be in order to get into someones dreams?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh!!” Builder gasped. “But they have to be asleep!” He said, and Protector nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we wait. Okay? Everything will be fine. We’ll find a way out of this, and we’ll help everyone.” She said, her voice a peaceful, calm tone like it always had been. But he knew his sister by now, the many faces she displayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In war she was loud, confident and daring, voice booming across fields as she helped the players defeat tyrants and corrupted players. It was much like tnt, explosive and powerful, and yet held a sense of authority and fear. He’s seen too many players cower due to her voice. In peace, It was gentle, soft like a mothers. It was the voice that calmed crying children’s tears, made them laugh and smile again. The voice that kept Grian happy in his time with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian. He smiled slightly as he remembered his son. Protector and him had been walking to clear their heads, having just finished a particularly taxing battle on the sword wielder. It was just some forest path, when they came across a women with golden hair crying in pain, and a small child crying beside her. The child was no more than five. The women's wings were hard to mistake, the brilliant red, blue, and green feathers that were splayed out everywhere. The two watchers ran over to the player, knelt down and saw she was bleeding out, her wings separated from her body. Protector picked up the small boy, holding him to her as she tried to help in any way she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Protector never was a healer. Builder remembered frantically trying to help this wounds wounds, but the damage had been done. She died in his arms. And the Watchers cannot bring players back to life if their in a hardcore world. At first, Builder suspected this was the work of his eldest brother, Night, but upon both him and Protector pinning said exiled god to a wall, he told the truth. He had nothing to do with any recent player deaths. So they left him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Builder remembered Grian’s sobs for his mom that night, how inconsolable the poor baby was. They had taken him to their domain, hiding him from the watchers who hated his kind. The two watchers raised him for years, through his teenage years and into his early twenties. It was his 21st birthday when Grian asked about going back to the player world, about being an admin and making his own world. They talked about it for hours, going back and fourth about consequences and danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Grian didn’t care. He wanted to be with players, to have friends and meet people. So reluctantly, the two Watchers agreed. They had their last family dinner, hugged their son goodbye. And on that night, Builder had to wipe Grian’s memories of them, for his sons safety, and sent him into a new world, the world he called Evo. Allowed him to have the admin powers, although not realizing they wouldn’t work the same with the world he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Builder looked up when Protector yelled, snapping him out of his daze. “Oh! S...sorry there! I ah. Got lost in thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Just stay here with me okay? Don’t need you getting all sappy on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” Builder huffed, earning a laugh from his twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo was pacing in his room. Not even his room. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>cell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or at least thats what the room felt like. He paced back and fourth for hours, mumbling to himself and lightly tapping at his face with his hands. He could physically hear Grian’s barking cough and the loud groans of frustration. He was pretty sure everyone could. He looked at his door, and his teeth worried his lip as he debated going to see if he could help. Xisuma was adamant about not leaving their rooms though. It sounded like Grian had been housed right next to him though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean. If i were to mine through the wall, that would make it one room right?” He asked himself, grinning at his cheeky little plan. Maybe Grian was rubbing off on him. He opened up his hotbar, grabbing his pickaxe and mining through the stone. He peaked in, and saw Grian looked absolutely miserable. The hermit was pale, eyes tired and his lips were stained red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum..bo?” Grian whimpered, his throat killing him. Mumbo rushed over to him, worried out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian! It’s only been an hour what happened?” He asked, frantic as he pulled another bottle of water from his inventory. He handed it to Grian who drank it quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just started coughing and I cant-” He was cut off by his barking cough, leaning over the edge of the bed as blood dripped from his mouth. “Can’t stop. Doc and Xisuma are getting me regen potions though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought potions weren’t working?” He asked. Grian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gonna try to condense em or somethin.” He mumbled, laying back down. “I’m so tired.” He looking up at the ceiling, and Mumbo frowned deeply. Mumbo walked over to him, gently asking him to sit up. Grian hummed in confusion but did so anyways, watching as Mumbo sat down on the bed, gently taking Grian’s head and laying him back down on his lap. He ran his hands through Grian’s hair, closing his eyes and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just try and relax okay?” He asked, and Grian nodded. The hand in his hair felt nice and cold compared to his hot and feverish skin. Mumbo started to hum gently, and Grian chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Singing me to sleep?” He grinned cheekily as Mumbo rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum used to sing me to sleep when I got badly ill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t relate.” Grian shrugged. Mumbo just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now shut up and let me embarrass myself.” He said, earning a short laugh from Grian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo looked down at the hermit as he closed his eyes, yawning. He smiled, finding himself mesmerized by the gentle curved in the other players face. The way his eyes shined with fire when he thought of some reckless idea, the high pitched tones his voice took on when he got scared, his laugh that could always put a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shadows all around you as you, surface from the dark…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mumbo began, and he heard Grian hum pleasantly, relaxing. He kept gently playing with the others hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emerging from the gentle grip, of Night’s unfolding arms.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Darkness, darkness, everywhere, do you feel alone?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mumbo’s voice got a little clearer, a little louder as he realized that Grian liked his singing voice. He faintly heard Grian humming along with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s weak voice joined him after that, and Mumbo smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness, like a chandelier.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s free hand rested besides grian’s, slowing inching towards it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All the light that you possess, is skewed by lakes and seas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shattered surface, so imperfect. Is all that you believe.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo hummed, Grian’s voice slowly dying out as he yawned. A small smile grew on his face as his fingered intertwined with Grian’s. His thumb gently rubbing against Grian’s skin in a comforting fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact… so precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will set the mirror up, to face the blackened sky.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mumbo felt Grian starting to go slack, but Grian’s light mumbling along was cute to say the least. He felt his body temp rising, a jittery feeling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will see your beauty every, moment that you rise.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian went quiet, the only noise leaving him being soft snores. Mumbo chuckled in victory, leaning down and gently pressing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>purely platonic</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss to the others forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Grian.” He whispered, before leaning his back against the stone wall behind him. His large wings hugged his sides as if they were a blanket, not wanting to extend them fully around him and risk suffocating Grian. Although, a voice in the back of his mind told him he would enjoy being suffocated in pure fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow that’s not romantic at all.” came the low, teasing voice of Doc. Mumbo jumped, head shooting over to the door. Doc was leaning against it, holding a few potions in his hands. “Did we tell you to leave him alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was coughing like mad and he couldn’t sleep. I. I felt bad.” Mumbo whispered. Doc just nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. But when he wakes up you gotta leave. Okay?” Doc walked over, setting up the potions onto a bedside table Mumbo hadn’t even realized was there. Mumbo nodded, and Doc sighed. “Xisuma is just worried ya know. TFC pulled us aside and told us about whatever illness Grian has right now, explained his story. It scared X to the bone. He doesn’t want anyone on this server to die, even if they came here suddenly.” Doc said, and Mumbo paled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Die-? But. But he’d respawn!” He whispered again. Doc shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently this illness messes with a players respawn abilities even in normal survival mode. Its why hes terrified.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo slowly nodded, looking down at the now peacefully sleeping Grian. “Can you cure it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. We don’t really know its full extent. But X and I are trying. Cub offered his help, but X is prayin that this doesn’t effect mob hybrids like it does the average player.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ticking Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hints of Mumbo, Doc, Iskall, AND Xisuma backstory??? In MY hermitcraft fanfic?? Its more likely than you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The minutes felt like hours, the hours days. He slept peacefully, his face relaxed in an expression that could only be described as serine. With a sigh, Mumbo stood up; careful to avoid waking Grian. Within his stomach he felt unease churning. Something within him begged to just wake Grian up, that something was wrong. But of course something was wrong, the small avian was deathly ill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cough left Mumbo, as well as another sigh as he looked at Doc. “Something feels wrong.” He admitted, looking back to the unmoving avian on the bed. Doc nodded, walking forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Mumbo, but you have to relax. Cleo has left the server, she’s going home for a few hours to collect any old records she might have, and TFC is giving Xisuma a complete list of symptoms, and possible remedies.” Doc said, and to Mumbo, it seemed as if his concerns were being waved off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo crossed his arms over his chest, “But-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts, Mumbo. No offense, but I think it’s best if you go back into the room you broke out of.” Doc tried to smile, and Mumbo couldn’t help the glare he sent the hybrid as he just stormed back into the room, replacing the blocks. “Pouting isn’t going to get you anywhere!” Doc called out, but Mumbo ignored him. Something was wrong with his best friend. And he knew it. Something much worse and much more serious than just an illness. He knew what Doc said about messing up respawning, but that couldn’t be true can it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TFC could just be old, old and forgetting details of what happened. Right? Grian wasn’t going to die from a bad cold and some hives. He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo wouldn’t allow it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall, he groaned. His black wings fluttering as he slowly fell down, sitting against the wall. He curled up, wings draping themselves over him. A soft, almost silent coo left him, a sound none of the hermits usually make. It was just a noise that represented sadness, a deep, unsolvable kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worries and doubts started to creep, creep into Mumbo’s mind and cling onto him, telling him that he should’ve noticed sooner, that Grian was going to die and it was all his fault. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and he buried his head in his arms before he started to sob. Grian was going to die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>could die. And what did he do to stop it? Nothing. His only close friend on this server and he failed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed him. Just like he had done to some many others. His mother, brothers, anyone he was close to. They all left him or they hated him. He wouldn’t blame Grian for hating him too. He had every right too after he ignored the others symptoms for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a terrible friend.” Mumbo whimpered to air, his body starting to quiver with sobs. He brought his head closer to his knees, curling up into a ball of black feathers and sobs. He was coming to terms with the fact that Grian, the avian that wiggled his way into his heart faster than anyone he had ever known, was going to die. That Iskall, Scar, Tango, Impulse, and himself could die from this. He looked up suddenly, his eyes locking onto a torch. One that Stress had lit a few days ago. It was loosing its bright light, instead now much more like a redstone torch. The dim glow was enough to cover the room and make everything visible, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Redstone. It was almost funny if Mumbo thought about it hard enough. He was such a spoon when it came to people, to emotions, that he dived head first into machinery. Machines couldn’t judge him, couldn’t cry or feel pain. He spent his preteen’s and up to his adulthood with machines. He was up to his neck with parts when Xisuma found him. Machines led him to Xisuma. To his new home. His new family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I failed them too.” Mumbo whispered, his vision blurring as hot tears ran down his face. He wanted to scream, to lash out and break something. He felt anger bubbling into place where guilt once was, and he stood slowly. “I may not be a fighter. But I swear to the void and back i will kill whoever did this.” Mumbo growled, and there in his room, his cell more like. He started to write. Do the only thing he knew how to do reliably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Redstone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall was worried, yes, but he was also occupied with trying to figure out who did this to Grian. A past enemy maybe? TFC did mention Watchers, didn’t he? Didn’t Grian say those were the gods of his old world before coming here? If TFC mentioned them does that mean they’re more than what Grian said? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall paced in the room they had made for him, staying in this quarantine. He grabbed a book and quill from his enderchest, plopping down on the bed and shivering, his wings wrapping around him. He curled his knees to his chest, plopping the book over his knees and writing quickly. Jotting down notes and ideas, anything that might be of use to Doc and Xisuma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he wrote, he let his mind wander a bit, trying to find a root to their problems, but ending up in his own imagination. He stared at the pages below him, bionic eye focusing in and giving him detailed descriptions as to what the paper was made from, the ink, the thickness of the sheets. It was almost soothing in a way, his bionic eye did a lot of his thinking for him, a lot of his observations. His gaze flicked up, and he tilted his head like a dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes caught onto the torches, his eye telling him how much time they had left to burn, about 24-48 hours. They had to relight torches, so that made them a little irritating to use for base lighting. His mind drifted onto the new update, how excited he was for lanturns, for villager trading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they made it that long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall jolted at the thought that entered his head, sighing. He laid on his side on the bed, not wanting to hurt the base of his wings. “No, No. No one is going to die. Everything will be alright in the end,” Iskall raised his hand up, looking at the light between his fingertips. “I know it will.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain went to the thought of Xisuma, the man that brought them all together. Or at least, the man that actively searched for others. He recalled Xisuma explaining to him how others had started the server, were spawned into this world before him. He didn’t recall what happened to some of those members, but all he knew was that Xisuma took over as admin, and that he was the one who saved them. Not out of any thought’s of favors or manipulation. But out of the kindness of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile turned sour though, remembering how he and Xisuma first met. How Xisuma broke into the organization, upon hearing they had an avian soldier. How Xisuma begged him to come with him, to safety. How utterly brainwashed he had once been, and how long it took, even after joining the server, it took for him to trust the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all behind me.” Iskall said, sighing, “Xisuma saved us all once, went to hell and back to help as many as he could. And we’ll damn well do it again for Grian.” He said, yawning as exhaustion settled into his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xisuma and Doc were fiddling with different brewing stands, throwing things that vaguely made sense into potions and seeing the outcomes. So far only three had exploded. Maybe adding fire charges and gunpowder wasn’t their best idea. Doc growled under his breath, just irritated and confused. Xisuma sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you a Doctor in your old world?” He asked. Doc snapped his head over to him with a slight snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a freshmen in highshool!” He objected, and Xisuma sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. okay! Sorry!” He raised his hands in defeat, and Doc nodded, seemingly happy with the result. Xisuma opened a notebook they were both furiously scribbling ideas in. “Maybe the solution is in another world?” He asked, and Doc groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“X. You’re a wanted man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I know! But still! Maybe its some dumb prophecy thing like werewolves blood or. Or vampire tears?” He asked, and Doc nearly laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren can give us one of those.” He said. And Xisuma paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” He said, smiling uneasily. “Can you go get that for me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want me to beat the shit out of Ren?” Doc asked, to clarify. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no, but just talk to him about it.” Xisuma said, and Doc nodded, flying off quickly. Xisuma watched him go, waiting till he was out of ear shot before sinking to the ground. Draconic wings wrapped around him, offering no warmth or soulace. He sighed, debating in his head what to do. He stood up, walking over to Grian’s room to go see if he was alright. His footsteps echoed in empty halls, and the weight within the castle was heavy, despite all the life that was in it, and how open it was. Xisuma checked his helmet, to make sure it was on correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent so long trying to save the hermits, and he never wanted them to feel uneasy or unsafe ever again. His mother raised him to be kind, humble. And he and his brother actively searched for others like him, those who had been abandoned and abused. He let out a deep breath, opening the door to Grains room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was asleep peacefully and Xisuma smiled from under his helmet. He walked over to him, moving some hair out of his sweating face. He heard Mumbo muttering in the other room, but decided not to bother him. Xisuma took out his sword, the sharpest thing he had on him currently. He rolled the other onto his back, pulling on some gloves and sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry G. But I have to do this.” Xisuma said, before taking the sword and cutting the skin of the hives on Grian’s wings, wincing at the blood. He pulled a towel from his inventory, pressing it against Grian’s back. He was surprised the usually rather vigilant hermit didn’t wake up due to pain, but blamed it on exhaustion. He soon wrapped up the wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why exactly are you shirtless-? You know what? I don’t want to know.” Xisuma sighed, taking the bit of infected skin- it was just a small scrape he swore- and just folded it in his glove. He walked back to where he and Doc were experimenting, the stone seemingly mocking him with each step. He could feel something sapping his energy, sapping him of his very will to continue. But he shook it off, his draconic wings fluttering as he walked. He got back to their little area, with potions everywhere. It was a mess of papers already, and it was only a day into their research. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the glove into a small baggie, labeling it so Doc knew what exactly it was, and also grabbing a book and making note that Grian didn’t wake up even at the aspect of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we got the blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“bLOODY NETHER-!” Xisuma yelped, swiftly turning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you covered in blood-? dID YOU KILL REN?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nooo.” Doc grinned, holding up a baggie of blood. “He ah. Donated it. Without his consent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DOC!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unlit torch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: character death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbo was muttering to himself, redstone dust all over the room he was in. He was trying to find a way to cure Grian with the magic substance. Surely if it could power pistons and great machines than it could power Grian. Right? Giving him something to continue to make his heart beat and make sure he stayed alive until an actual cure could be found. That would work, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo looked up and away from his research before coughing into his arm. His throat had been hurting all day, his chest sore from coughing. But he stayed focused on his work. He felt his body getting hot with fever, but trudged on. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help Grian. He couldn’t just sit here and do nothing! He slammed his books closed, looking up at the single torch in his room. It was hardly lit now, a dim ember if anything. He would need to relight it soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to the wall separating him and Grian. He had placed a window into the wall so he could silently monitor him at a safer distance. Grian wasn’t waking up. Doc had to set up an I.V so the other stayed hydrated. Thankfully he seemed to be breathing just fine. The strawberry blond hermit had been moved onto his back, wings extended. Mumbo noticed they were thinner than before. But Doc or Xisuma weren’t telling him anything. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and allowing himself to cry for the third time that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t loud sobs or hysterical crying. Just a few stray tears that left him. His eyes closed on there own, and he brought his knees to his chest. His wings wrapped around him, effectively making him as small as he could be. He hadn’t been prepared when the warm embrace of sleep took him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xisuma. Oh my god! Look!” Doc was practically vibrating as he watched what was happening. A few days of throwing random materials together got them this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Xisuma walked over to Doc, putting his hand on the others shoulder as he looked over him. His eyes widened behind his visor. “Oh my void.” He whispered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black substance was eating the skin and the infection from the hives, and in the very smell amount Doc put into the container, it only had enough energy to eat the infection. Not the skin itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wither roses.  The answer is wither roses. I crushed up the petals along with some water and this was the result.” Doc said. Xisuma nearly laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We stayed up nights searching for a cure. And its this easy?” He asked. Doc nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One catch though. It won’t work for Grian. It’s too dangerous. He’s too close to half a heart for it too work.” Doc said softly, his voice solemn. Xisuma nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather one die than all of us.” He confirmed. And Doc nodded gravely. “Give it to Mumbo first. He’s showing the most symptoms. We’ll see how he responds to it.” Xisuma pulled away from Doc, who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get this into his system? We don’t know if this illness gets through the bloodstream or what.” Doc asked, looking over to Xisuma who sighed, “It seems to start at the lungs and then effect the bodies defense system. Wrecking it over time and then moving on to kill it’s host.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll get him to ingest it. It shouldn’t be too hard.” Xisuma said, yawning tiredly. Doc nodded again, sighing. “I know this sucks Doc. But we have to do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know X.” Doc sighed as he stood up, making more of the solution before doing some basic calculations with Mumbo’s height and weight, to estimate the right dosage. He wordlessly walked over to Mumbo’s room, exhausted himself. The two of them hadn’t slept in three days, between taking care of Grian and experimenting with cures, it was draining the two of them. Sure, they’ve both stayed awake for much longer times, but this just felt different. It felt like every passing second was one wasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc’s footsteps echoed off the silent halls. He didn’t like the idea of letting one of his fellow hermits die. Hated it in fact. But what could they do? Grian’s feathers were starting to shed from his body, the hives creeping up from his back to the tip of his wings. Even starting to infect his face. The thought of it made Doc shiver. He glanced towards his mechanical wing, remembering how painful it was and is to have lost that limb. He’d never be able to fly the same way he used to. He wished a simple wing transplant would fix Grian, he wished it was that simple. But nothing in this world could be so easy. He’s learned that through out his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc paused in front of Mumbo’s door, knocking on the hard oak. “Mumbo? We think we have something that’ll work.” He called out, before slowly opening the door. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Doc sighed fondly, seeing the curled up ball of feathers that was Mumbo. He silently walked over, hauling the asleep man onto his shoulder and putting him on the bed. He took this opportunity to check Mumbo’s wings, gently running his good arm through the feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep frown tainted his features, as a few feathers came up in between his fingers. He examined the iridescent feathers, the red light in his robotic eye reflecting from the almost purely black object. He sighed, holding the potion bottle filled with the possible cure. He opened it, gently dripping some of it onto the infected area. He stepped back as Mumbo squirmed in his sleep. He couldn’t imagine this process feeling good. He observed for a moment, pulling over a chair and watching Mumbo as he started to toss and turn in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grian… no… stop.” Mumbo muttered, and Doc paused, his eyes widening as Mumbo talked in his sleep, “You can’t go. Not yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain filled his chest. It was mellow and soft, hardly there but still bloomed throughout his chest. Guilt. He gripped at his arm, metallic claws digging into green flesh. Not enough to break through the skin thankfully. HIs metallic finger tapped at his skin, and he glanced over towards Grian’s room, looking through the window Mumbo had created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only just… Just got here.” Doc turned his head to Mumbo, frowning as the hermit thrashed a bit in bed. Doc reached over, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hey Mumbo. You have to wake up now.” Doc said calmly, trying to stir the hermit awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… do it.. G. I promise.” Mumbo muttered, and for some reason he wasn’t waking up. Mumbo was never a heavy sleeper. Doc stood up now, both hands on Mumbo’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo! Mumbo wake up! Now!” Doc yelled, and Mumbo shot awake. His eyes were unfocused as he just stared off into nothing. He seemed to be processing something, before tears started to flood his eyes and he shot out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GRIAN!” Mumbo yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. He ran out of his room and into Grian’s, and Doc yelped as he quickly followed him. “Grian…” Mumbo ran to his bedside, falling onto his knees and grabbing the others hand. “No, nononono!” Doc watched in both horror and curiosity as Mumbo started shaking Grian violently, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Wake up! You have to wake up! Haha Grian funny prank its over now Wake up! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake up!” Mumbo let the limp body of Grian down onto the bed, his forehead against his arm as he sobbed. “Please wake up. You can’t leave me like this.” He whimpered, reaching over and grabbing the others hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo...I…” Doc stepped into the room. His voice was soft, shocked at what he was seeing. Mumbo’s head snapped over to him, the glare in his eyes and the anger in his heart making Doc wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP! You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be sorry! If you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> helped us in the begining none of this would have happened!” Mumbo yelled, tears streaming down his face. The anger didn’t stay long, turning into an expression of anguish. “I should’ve kept him awake. I should’ve paid more attention I-” pale hands pulled at messy black hair, and Doc ran over to him. He got down onto the floor and pulled the other into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I’m sorry. I should’ve taken you all more seriously when you messaged me.” Doc said calmly, feeling Mumbo relax into his arms. Mumbo hugged him tightly, burying his face in Doc’s shoulder as he sobbed loudly, practically screaming in anguish. “Ssh… It may not be alright for a long while Mumbo. But trust me. He’s in a better place now.” Doc said softly, silently typing to Xisuma as the message popped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grian’s heart stopped beating</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another round to sobs flooded through Mumbo’s mouth, not even needing to see the notification to know who it was about. Doc’s own lip quivered, but he refused to cry. Not now. He had to be level headed for the man currently breaking down against him. But alas, A few stray tears slipped from his good eye, and his wings wrapped around Mumbo in a attempt to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall was the first to barge in, His eye wide and his face questioning. Doc had turned to look at him, and only silently nodded. He covered his mouth, walking over and sitting down beside the two. He took Mumbo into his arms, offered him the incompasing warmth that was his larger body, wrapping his wings around them as he two cried. The others came in, most of them having similar reactions. Xisuma was the one to cover the body in a blanket, so no one had to look at the corpse that wasn’t vanishing. TFC warned him about this part too. The bodies didn’t vanish till a few days later, to allow the infection to spread from corpse to person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc kept himself away from the mourning group, looking behind him and into the window Mumbo had created. A heavy weight settled over him, somber as his mind struggled to respond to the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The room was pitch black. The torch unlit. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lost...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet, besides Mumbo’s sobbing. The group had never seen Mumbo cry… ever. He always was rather oblivious, and happy go lucky. But the poor man was distraught. </p><p>“Mumbo… I-” Iskall went to try and comfort him, but Mumbo shoved him away. </p><p>“Shut up. None of you get it.” Mumbo whimpered. “I want to be left alone.” He said, and Xisuma shook his head. </p><p>“We can’t allow that Mumbo. We’re treating you for the hives on your wings.” Xisuma reminded. </p><p>“Just let me die.” Mumbo muttered, “Like you did Grian.” </p><p>“Mumbo!” Iskall exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed, “I know you and Grian were close bu-”</p><p>“I loved him!” Mumbo yelled, his feathers fluffing up as he stood, storming into the pitch black room and closing the hole behind him with stone brick. The group heard Mumbo plop onto the bed, before sobbing more. They all glanced at one another, before Doc spoke up. </p><p>“We need to dispose of Grian’s body-” Doc started, tone flat. Iskall looked over to him. </p><p>“You say that like he’s some dog or something!” Iskall said, “We need to bury him. Give him a funeral or something!” Iskall turned to the cold body laying on the bed, “We cant just throw him into the ocean for the drowned!” </p><p>“And what? Risk the other hermits get this fucking sickness?!” Doc snapped right back. “You’re lucky you don’t have it! We already need to treat Mumbo before he dies! The living take precedence over the dead Iskall!”  </p><p>“Woah Woah… um…” Stress got in between the two, and she sighed. “Doc, you go work on getting Mumbo better okay? Iskall and I will handle Grian. Best of both worlds.” </p><p>“No.” Xisuma said, shaking his head. “We cant risk you guys leaving right now.” </p><p>“So your going to let his body rot in here?” Stress asked softly. Xisuma didn’t answer, just starting to usher everyone out of the room. “X?” </p><p>“We’ll figure it out later Stress.” </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo was unconsolable, having heard everything from the other side of the wall. He buried himself in blankets, his own wings wrapped around himself and a pillow he was cradling to his chest. His hair was falling from its pristine placement on his head, black strands falling over his face. His chest heaved with heavy sobs, short gasps for air coming from him. He wasn’t even going to try and calm himself down. He needed a good crying session. </p><p>He buried his head into the pillow in his arms, saddened and soft coos leaving his lips as his wings wrapped tighter around him.  Mumbo heard the door open, saw the light flood the room, but didn’t move. </p><p>“Mumbo…” It was Doc, and he was getting closer, “How is your back feeling?” </p><p>“...itchy.” Mumbo muttered, but didn’t look up from the pillow, “And it burns.” </p><p>“As expected. The withering effect if sort of eating at your skin after all.” Doc said factually, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. “...You want a hug man?” </p><p>“Please.” Mumbo whimpered, and Doc moved to lay down beside him. He brought the lanky hermit into his arms, his falcon like wing wrapping around Mumbo’s side. He heard the hermit croon, burying his face into his chest before he started crying again. “I loved him. I know its stupid but I loved him.” Mumbo sobbed, and Doc just nodded, gently raking clawed fingers through the hermits hair, scratching at his scalp. </p><p>“You haven’t heard?” Doc asked, Mumbo glanced up at him, “Avians are more in tune with their emotions than most other players, more in tune with their spirits as well. When Avians find their soul mate, twin flame, whatever its called. They just know. They don’t have to know each other for a long time at all. Some get married nearly as soon as they find them.” </p><p>“So we’re like lesbians?” Mumbo made the weak joke, and Doc laughed, shaking his head as Mumbo chuckled. </p><p>“Exactly. We’re all queer anyways.” Doc smiled, and Mumbo sighed against Doc’s chest. “Go back to sleep Mumbo. I’ll be here when you wake up okay?” </p><p>Mumbo nodded faintly. “Doc?” He asked softly. “Have you ever felt like this before?” </p><p>“Season five, Bdubs.” Doc smiled a bit, “God i was so worried for him.”</p><p>“That had to do with the jungle right?” </p><p>“Yeup.” Doc said, and the two stayed like that until Mumbo fell asleep. Doc smiled. “Now I’m worried for you.” He whispered, just putting his chin on the snoring Mumbo’s head. </p><p>__</p><p>When Xisuma came to check on Mumbo next, He walked into the room and immediately took a picture. Doc had fallen asleep as well, cradling Mumbo like a porcelain doll. The two were a mess of limbs, legs wrapped together in ways that didn’t seem all too comfortable. He walked closer, pulling gloves onto his hands and going to check Mumbo’s wings. </p><p>The bumpy rash was beginning to disappear, after only one dose. A few feathers fell off onto his hand but they’ll always grow back. He looked at Mumbo’s feathers, the ones in his hands. He smiled. They were so plain looking to the naked eye. But once you looked closer they were a beautiful array of different colors. Somehow, Mumbo’s personality seemed to match his wings exactly. </p><p>Dull until you actually look closer at him. </p><p>Xisuma turned, walking out of the room with the feathers in hand. What? They’ll be useful as quills. Not like Mumbo would mind. Or notice for that matter. Xisuma began to ponder, wondering about what to do with the body next door. Iskall was right. They should bury him, give him a proper send off. But he needed the netherborns to do that for him, get rid of the body at least. They seemed to be immune to whatever illness this was. </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma turned into Grian’s room, stepping inside in order to properly assess what happened. He paused however, his eyes widening as he looked at the bed. Where Grian’s body once laid, there was a mere imprint of him, the sheets on the bed crinkled around the outline of where he body had been. </p><p>“He’s gone?!” Xisuma yelped, rushing over. “How?! TFC said this messed with respawn?!” </p><p>As Xisuma got over to the bed, however, his head started to pound. His vision blurred, and he fell onto his knees. He heard voices mumbling in the back of his head, the mumbling getting louder and louder, with more and more voices being added to it. </p><p>His vision went black. </p><p>___</p><p>“Ah! It worked.” A familiar voice rang out. Xisuma’s eyes opened, and he saw Grian floating above him. He screamed. </p><p>“Grian-?! What-? I-?” Xisuma sat up, and Grian followed, floating upside down. </p><p>“Calm down X. I’m just here to talk to you.” Grian said, moving to sit down in front of him. “I know dad and I sent Mumbo a message, but its your turn now.” He smiled. </p><p>“But your dead. And Where am I? What do you mean your dad?! I thought you were an orphan!” </p><p>“So didn’t I. But dad took me home. He’ll cure me himself, make sure this wont happen again.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“He means, I’m taking over.” Another, gentle voice said behind Xisuma. He looked up, seeing a dark skinned man with bright blond hair looking down at him. Rounded glasses framed his face. “Me and my sister were imprisoned for helping him the first time. Thankfully though, our sibling just loves irritating mother. They broke us out of there, and now we can help you all once again.” The man said, smiling fondly. “So we just wanted to convey a message to you, that you can spread to the other hermits.” </p><p>“And what message is that?” Xisuma asked. “And how do I know I’m not dreaming or something?” </p><p>“Would a dream knock you out onto the floor with a baseball bat?”</p><p>“Grian! That’s how you knocked him out?!” </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do?!” </p><p>“Anyways, method of getting you here aside. We wanted to tell you that Grian will come back. Just, when he leaves, we don’t know what he will and will not remember.” The blond said, and Xisuma’s vision blurred once more. </p><p>“X…?” He heard a mumbled voice say, and Xisuma looked around. </p><p>“Ah. Seems like they found you.” The man said. </p><p>“Xisuma!” </p><p>“Ill see you later X-I-zooooma.” Grian grinned. </p><p>“Xisuma! Wake up!” </p><p>Xisuma jolted up, groaning at the pain in his head. Wow. It really did feel like his got smacked with a baseball bat. Iskall was holding him in his arms, Stress kneeling in front of him. </p><p>“Jesus man! You scared the shit out of us!” Iskall said, and Xisuma laughed a bit, “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yea, I’ll be good.” Xisuma pushed himself away from Iskall’s arms, although he shivered at the sudden cold. He glanced to the empty bed, and smiled, “I’ll be good.” </p><p>___</p><p>Cleo was pacing. She and the others haven’t heard from Xisuma or Doc in days! They got the notification Grian had died, but where was he? Why didn’t he respawn at his base? Or at world spawn?! Somewhere?! </p><p>“Cleo, I think we just need to think rationally. If something was drastically wrong, Xisuma would tell us.” </p><p>“Yea! Shwishwammy doesn’t keep secrets from us!” Keralis said, smiling as he adjusted his hat. </p><p>“Besides! A respawn should be good for Grian! It should get rid of whatever’s aling him!” Bdubs said, his Macaw like wings fluttering. Joe gently pushed Cleo into sitting down. </p><p>“Yea Cleo. Think on the bright side! If Xisuma isn’t telling us anything, that should be a good sign right? Its not that bad then!” Joe smiled. Cleo nodded, putting her head against Joe’s shoulder. “I know your scared, but we all are. We just need to think positively!” Joe wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. </p><p>Bdubs and Keralis sat down as well, Bdubs checking in again, asking Xisuma if they needed anything. He hadn’t answered in days, but hey, he might as well try. Bdubs looked at Keralis, and shook his head slightly. “Hey, how about we go go something? Maybe go to the concorp gold course thingy?” Bdubs suggested. “Have a little fun?” </p><p>“No thanks Bdubs.” Cleo said softly. “I don’t really think its right to have fun when someone just died, and we don’t know whats going on and-”</p><p>“Cleo? Cleo look at me.” Joe said, smiling, “Now, I know we don’t always get along. But we need to just keep going. Xisuma and the others wouldn’t want us to mope around and do nothing.” Joe said, standing up and pulling Cleo up as well. “It’s healthy to be nervous and worried, but come on, lets go do something fun.” </p><p>“Okay Joe.” Cleo smiled a bit, looking at the other. </p><p>“There you are Cleo.” </p><p>____<br/>“What do you mean his body vanished?” Doc asked, having woken up. He had left Mumbo’s side, locking the door behind him so Mumbo couldn’t do anything irrational while he was gone. If the other woke up of course. </p><p>“I mean, when I went in there, his body was gone. I got this wicked bad headache and passed out. And I think I had a vision? Or something?” Xisuma looked up to him. “I don’t know but. I think we’re on the right track.” </p><p>“Has anyone else gotten that rash?” Doc asked. Xisuma shook his head. “Okay, then we just need to get Mumbo treated and we should be good, right?” Doc asked. Xisuma nodded. “And man, you should go lay down. You look like death.” </p><p>“I know. But. I just-” </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Doc asked. Xisuma nodded. “Well just lay down at least, you clearly need some type of rest man.” </p><p>“Guess you’re right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>